Toughest Mission Yet
by monkey87
Summary: After only getting the culprits name, the Lab Rats are on the same mission after failing it before. But this mission will change eveything. They discover a team of bionics, and a secret Davenport has been hiding. Ashley, a bionic, is against joining up with the Lab Rats, afraid of mission faliure. But soon Chase and her become distracted with the mission and eachother. CHASE/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see? I can't believe this is my first 'novel' type story I have come up with since 2009! Well I'm back now and so excited to write this story. There is an important authors note at the end so PLEASE READ IT! Otherwise sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Ashley, Jacob and James. They are my bionic human creations I made of food colouring. **

* * *

**CHASE**

"Adam! I will get you more pudding cups!" yelled. Adam crossed his arms.

"But I wanted that pudding cup." He pouted. was trying to brief us on our new assignment, but Leo and Adam had gotten into a fight over the last chocolate pudding cup, and as you can see, Adam didn't end up with it. So here we are in the lab, with Davenport pulling out his hair and Adam glaring at Leo who went to stand behind Bree, who was examining her nails and muttering about why she must put up with this every single day.

"Can we please just get on with it?" I shouted, really not in the mood to hear all the yelling that will start any second. With a final exasperated huff, Davenport pulled himself together.

"Alright, so as I was saying. Richmond has collected different pieces of technology from different companies. What for, we don't know." Going to the computer panel, he pushed a few buttons and a holographic image popped up. A slide show began, showing all the different pieces of equipment that's been stolen.

"Has any of your's been stolen?" Leo asked, and Davenport laughed.

"Leo," he slapped a hand on his shoulder. "All my warehouses that have my precious inventions are safely guarded twenty four seven. Nothing and no one get's in or out without my say-so." With a final pat on Leo's head he walked back over to the slide show and explained what each piece was and what they do. But with me being a genius (not that I'm bragging..much) all I needed to do was look and read the description without further information. Sometimes I pitied the other's because they couldn't process stuff as fast as I could. Oh well.

But I began to wonder about the security at warehouse. Judging by the names, these scientists were among the greatest in the world, not that I would tell that to , and they have had their property stolen. Anything is possible, and I couldn't stop the feeling of dread that seemed to wash over. Richmond didn't seem like the type to just go around stealing random pieces of technology. He has to be up to something.

"So today," I quickly snapped out of the different possibilities and theories to pay attention. "I had gotten word from sources that Richmond's men are going to try to take more newly developed technology from this warehouse. The equipment is being stored at this warehouse." He pulled up another holographic image. This time it showed the warehouse and different pieces of equipment used in hospitals.

"Those are for cancer treatments, aren't they?" I looked over to see Davenport nodding slowly.

"What?" Bree shouted. "Their going to steal technology that could help prevent and cure cancer?"

"Well that's stupid and mean." Adam declared, and pulled out a fruit cup from his sweatshirt pocket, and then a spoon from his shoe. I could feel my own disgusted look on my face, and Adam stuck out his tong when he saw my disgusted look.

"But why would they want cancer research and machine stuff?" Leo asked. "All the other things they have taken have to do with rockets and lasers."

"That's just it, no one knows. Each time Richmond takes something, it's random. Nothing adds up." Davenport sighed. "What would a high-speed rocket engine and cancer research have to do with each other?" I admit, even I'm stumped. And I'm the smart one.

"Well, let's get going. We don't know exactly when they're going to arrive. In your tubes everyone!" We all agreed, and Adam threw his fruit cup at Leo before joining Bree and I in the tubes. As always, I felt nothing as Davenport's fingers flew over the panel controlling our tubes, and didn't feel anything when my uniform appeared on my body. Just incase, I looked down to make sure I _actually _had on my uniform and not one of Bree's outfits.

"Aw man!" Adam whined as we stepped out of our tubes.

"What?" I asked.

"I got stuck with Bree's underwear again." He gave a frustrated sigh while attempting to move around in his suit. Bree's underwear...?

"Wait, we only changed our clothes on top?" I stated.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly before leaning in closer to me. "I ran out of clean one's and grabbed the first pair on top of the dryer that I saw." He drew back quickly and put a finger over his lips. "Don't tell her!" I could only stare at him, and still not understand how he had turned out like this.

"If you knew that they were her's, why didn't you do your own laundry-Wait." I stopped knowing that was a stupid question. "Never mind." Last time Adam had attempted to do his own laundry, he started a flood in the laundry room that had began to fill the first floor with water, soap and thousands upon thousands of bubbles. Who knew we would actually need Davenport's emergency life raft.

"These are really riding up. How are girls so small?" I immediately blocked him out and stroad up to Davenport who was waiting with Bree and Leo, holding hearing pieces.

"Put these on. These will allow me to hear exactly what's going on, and we can communicate."

"Duh," I said sarcastically. Davenport made a face before handing me mine and I put it on my ear.

"I want one!" Leo tried grabbing Adam's but he lifted his arm up, resulting in Leo jumping up and down trying to grab it.

"Sorry little dude, but you took my pudding cup. You can't have it both ways!" Adam shouted before turning around and picking up all of our duffel bags. Davenport rolled his eyes, and I could see him trying to contain his inner rage.

"My plane is waiting on the roof. Get going. Leo," He pointed to the elevator. "Get upstairs!" And then he went back to typing on his computer. I let Bree and Adam go ahead, but I stayed back.

"Mr. Davenport ?" I asked. He made a sound of acknowledgment but didn't look up from his computer screen.

"Are you sure your warehouse is safe? Don't you think it's best to take extra precaution?"

"Chase, I'm telling you." He finally looked at me, and I saw that he didn't seem worried at all. "My warehouse is perfectly safe. Breaking into it is like trying to walk on the moon without a space helmet. It's perfectly safe." And with hat he went back to looking at his computer screen. Even though I know Davenport is an amazing inventor and scientist, things could still go wrong. He might even be underestimating this Richmond guy.

"Alright," I said and turned to head to the plane. I didn't want to let Davenport know I have had doubts in his security system since Richmond came into the picture. Sure at first I believed that he would never be able to breach any system, but over the past three months with him stealing millions of dollars worth of technology from some of the worlds best inventors and scientists, I began to get scared. And that feeling has grown into intense fear after coming back from a dozen unsuccessful missions without any new leads. Trying not to let it interfere in training and my life was becoming a major task.

"Ready," I climbed into the back of the plane and took a seat beside Adam. I buckled myself in and shouted to the pilot. "Let's go!" The pilot nodded and began the take-off. I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out a GPS.

"So where exactly are we going?" Bree asked. I turned the GPS on and read the location Davenport had programmed into it.

"According to this-Adam!" Adam snatched the GPS out of my hands and squinted at the screen.

"We are going to...Just outside of Las Vegas!" He shouted and through the GPS back at me.

"I was going to say it!" I said.

"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders. "But you took to long." I supressed the irritated sigh I wanted to let out. Leaning against the window, I looked down at the land we crossed while intentionally blocking out Adam and Bree. For the next couple hours, I went over all the possible ways that Richmond could be breaching extremely intense security systems. I also wondered what he could be building. But I didn't really want to think of that, the possibilities are countless.

"We are now nearing destination. Prepare for drop." The pilot said, and I stored all the theories I had away for later.

"Alright guys," I said while un-buckled. "Let's drop." While the plane flew closer, we pulled on our parachutes and grabbed our duffel bags.

"Don't get scared Chase." Adam joked, while punching me on my arm. I gave him my best glare while he did that little giggle/laugh that he does. Still, I looked out of the window again to see how high we were. I wasn't scared of parachuting. I just prefer solid ground.

Adam opened up the door, and one at a time we put our goggles on before flinging ourselves out. As usual Adam screamed all the way down, but it was muffled from the roaring wind as we fell further and further before finally we pulled on the cord and slowly floated our way down. Adam was still screaming.

"Adam shut up!" Bree shouted. I stayed quiet as the two bickered. I just wanted to get through this mission and find out what Richmond is up to. Maybe it would ease some of my stress.

* * *

**Well there was the first chapter, hope you all liked it. Just to clear up some things, Richmond is an evil inventor/scientist. But don't confuse him with those science-fiction type of scientists, he doesn't want to create 'mud-monsters' or anything like that. What he is up to is a surprise, so stay tuned! And I started the story off where I did, because I just wanted you guys to get the basic understanding that they have been on a mission that is failing, but is very important. Man-kind is on the line! And Chase is acting this way, because this mission is taking so long, and he, a super-genius just can't figure it out. Which to him would be depressing. **

**SPOILER: In the next chapter, they meet the other bionic team. I can't wait!**

**So please READ and REVIEW! I will carry on if I keep on getting reviews!**

**R&R!**

**~monkey87**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers! Thank you so much for the reviews, and sorry about the late update, I've had a BOAT load of other work as well. I just wanted to point out that I noticed a few errors in the last chapter. At the beginning, in the first dialogue line, it was Davenport speaking. The name 'Davenport'' was missing in a few other sentences, and I just realised that and I am sorry about that. I had gone back to the file on my computer, and the word was there, so maybe when I was editing I didn't catch that it had disappeared. **

**Other than that, here is chapter two! Sit back and relax, because this is the chapter that kicks it off.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHASE**

As soon as we landed we took off our gear, stashed it in our duffel bags and began walking towards the warehouse. We had landed closer than I thought, and up close I could see that the large dark building had only one light, and it was above the large door. Just under the light a name stretched across, and I easily made out the name. Sovan. I stopped walking for a moment. Sovan? Richmond was going to try to steal from Sovan? I should have known.

"Wow," I breathed and started walking again. Besides Davenport, Sovan had one of the best security systems in North America, and is best known for his research and development in creating machines that help in curing cancer or preventing it. As far as it goes, he has been the closest one to finding a cure. Almost.

I'm going to try Davenport," I said. Tapping the device I tried to turn it on.

" ?" I said through the device. Static. I looked at Bree and Adam who looked back expectantly. " Mr. Davenport, come in?" I said again.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. Bree tried, so did Adam. Adam ended up screaming into the device, which still resulted in no communication.

"This is taking to long," Bree complained, crossing her arms. "I'm going to run up ahead and let the guards know were here. must have called in by now to let them know were coming as extra help. Maybe we can call him from there." Before I could suggest we should stick together or at least bring us with her, Bree took off, kicking up the Nevada dust. I could feel my supersensitive senses starting to act up.

"Bree-!" But before the sneeze came out, Adam put his hand over my mouth and nose.

"Thanks," I said removing it and we both began walking again. But not even ten steps into the walk, Bree came running back, looking panicked and worried.

"Somethings wrong." She said. I looked at Adam before looking at the warehouse. Everything looked fine.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and flung her hands up.

"I mean, that the door looks like it's been _melted_ open and the four guards who are guarding the front door are knocked out cold, that's what I mean!" She yelled.

"What!" This was getting worse by the minute. Sovan getting broken into was almost impossible. _Almost. _I had a sinking feeling that things weren't looking so good for Davenport industries.

"Come on!" Bree grabbed us both and within a second we were standing in front of the warehouse. I examined the damage. This time the break-in looked sloppy, almost like they were rushing and didn't take the time to cover up their tracks. I ran my finger down the edge of the door. It does look like it's been melted. Then I noticed the cut on the door was strange, in fact it didn't look like a normal door at all. I pulled up a mental picture of the blueprints of Sovans warehouse. I examined the entrence, and then suddenly everything made sense. I looked back over to the waiting faces of my team.

"Remember when we got that call from Rivers Industries three weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yeah the laser guy. Apparently Richmond had paid them a visit." Adam said. I nodded. Rivers specialised in making many kinds of lasers for NASA, labs, arms testing, you name it.

"Well the way this door was broken into was with a laser." Bree examined the door closer.

"Really? But that doesn't make sense to steal lasers to open doors. Why not use lock picks or something?"

"That's boring. Would you want to use a lock pick?" Adam asked. "I vote for the laser." He raised a hand which I impatiently slapped down.

"They used a laser because there isn't a lock to pick." I pointed at the 'front door.'  
"This isn't even a real door." I showed them the front, and explained how Sovan is supposed to be impenetrable, much like Davenport's.

"This is just a fake door. The only way to get in is through a special entrence that's concealed. Only the employee's know where it is. The front of the building is the weakest point, making it easy to cut a door using a laser. That's why it's guarded." I could tell I had somehow lost them, but I'm sure they got the gist of it.

"Well is there anyone in there?" Adam asked, walking up the makeshift door. Bree shrugged.

"I don't know, I just saw the busted door, the guards and ran back to get you." I nodded, thinking up a quick plan. I didn't hear anything unusual, yet. I continued to listen before turning back to my team to make a plan.

"Okay before we do anything-!" A loud screeching noise pierced my eardrums. Bree and I looked over at Adam who held a gigantic piece of metal in his hand. He stared back at us with a proud smile.

"I created our own _personalized _entrence." He declared like he was introducing a new state. I felt the rage burn behind my eye's. Once again we were already screwing up the mission, and we only just arrived.

"Adam!" I yelled, startling him and causing him to drop the metal. "We could have used that as evidence! What were you thinking? Oh that's right. You don't think!" The hurt that flashed across Adam's face immediately made me feel guilty. Quietly he stepped back to stand beside Bree, staring at the ground the whole time.

"Gosh Chase," Bree said. "You don't have to be so harsh on him. I understand that your frustrated because this mission is going downhill fast, but nothing is going to work if we don't pull it together." I felt mad at her to, as I watched her stroke his back. Bree didn't understand how frustrated I am. She can't. We have been on this mission for so long, and for someone like me not to have figured out _something _bothered me to no end.

"Adam," I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated." For once Adam didn't look up and smile like he usually did when you apologized to him. He only nodded and didn't come near me.

"Spike isn't going to make an appearance." I said sarcastically. Still no response.

"Look, we don't go a lot of time. Let's get in there and see what's going on." I began walking through the hole, not even looking back to see if they were following me. I feel awful. I didn't mean to yell at Adam. But now, this mission is more important then ever. We need to finish this. We need to finish Richmond.

"This place is huge." Bree whispered.

"Yeah," Adam said half-heartedly. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye and to see him pouting. We made our way through the office corridor and were making our way towards the developing sector when my super senses picked up something. I heard something far off in the building.

"Shh!" I stopped dead in my tracks and listened some more. Besides Adam and Bree's breathing, I picked up at least a dozen running footsteps and crashing noises. It sounded like a fight. "This way," I directed and began running to the source of the sound, Bree and Adam close behind me. I kept following the crashing noises, and soon I heard shouts of anger followed by screams.

"I hear it!" Adam shouted.

"But where is it coming from?" Bree asked, and we slowed. I listened carefully, trying to pick up which way we should head. Looking up, I pointed down another hall that seemed to be going underground. The sound was coming from the end of the hall.

"That way." Bree grabbed hold of us again, and we flew down the hall to a thirty foot pair of steel double-doors that were hanging on their hinges. Letting go of us, we took in the scene before us, and I was amazed. We ended up in the storage unit of the warehouse, and right in the middle, a battle was taking place. I noticed that there were a bunch of men laying on the north side wall, and saw their uniforms. They worked for Sovan and there was at least thirty of them laying there on the floor. In the middle of the room, I saw dozens upon dozens of men. A rough guess would probably be around sixty.

"Hey," Adam pointed. "What are those teenager's doing in there?" I looked around confused.

"Teenager's? What teenagers?" I looked to where Adam was pointing, and saw that all the men, which I now guessed work for Richmond, were separated into three large groups. And in the middle of each group there were teenager's. I couldn't make out what they looked like, but I saw two boys and a girl.

"What? Who are they!" Bree shouted, and then ducked just as one man flew over our heads, and out the door landing in the hallway. I noticed he came from the group that had the girl surrounded, and when I went to go check him out, he was already dead.

"Oh my God," I whispered. The man, or what was left of him, looked like he was mulled by an animal. A big animal. Down the middle of his chest was four huge claw marks that sank in deep. On the left side of his head a dent is crushed in and split open. All over him blood seemed to be seeping out.

"What happened?" Bree whispered. I looked at Adam who was turning a sick shade of green.

"I'm going to be sick!" And then he turned and threw up in an open door that looked like it led into an office. I winced at the sound he made.

"I don't know, but obviously these kids are against Richmond." I said, trying to find them, but bodies were everywhere. Either flinging themselves on the kids or getting flung against walls.

"Well, should we help them?" Bree asked. I thought over it. If we just jump in, they might think were a threat. But if we don't, worse things might happen. The only way I could see being able to help is just stepping in. Explaining can wait. But what are they doing here? How are they able to defend themselves against thirty odd men each?

"I think we should." I said. "Once they see were on their side, they should go easy on us."

"I feel better." Adam said coming up behind us. "That was worse than seeing Chase's attempts at picking up girls." I glared at him.

"Come on guys, this is serious. There are three other kids out there, we don't know why their here or what they want." Quickly explaining our plan to Adam, which I had to re-tell to make sure he understood, I gave out directions. "Bree, go to that group over there, Adam take that one and I got this one. Go!" We broke apart and ran to our assigned groups. As I got closer, I made out the person. It was the girl, and I could see that she was wearing some sort of uniform. Blood was splattered across the front, and her long dark hair whipped around as she spun and lashed out at the men.

Quickly, I built up an energy blast and shot it at the men behind her, throwing them against the wall. I counted at least fourteen down. The girl stopped, clearly startled by my actions, and turned to look at me while dodging a blow. Her eyes were as brown as Columbian coffee, warm and alive. But right now, they looked angry, the anger pointing at me.

"Who are you?" She yelled and then kicked one of Richmond's men in the stomach, then bringing up her knee into his face. I jumped in and started fighting alongside her. She didn't look to pleased, because every time I looked at her she was glaring daggers at me.

"What are you doing? Get out!" I didn't give her an answer, just pulled her out of the way before a burly man could haul himself at her. I whacked him in the head, then did another quick count. There was about eight left. I smirked and turned to her.

"I had that," She mumbled before springing on the back of a tall man.

"Yeah, sure you did." I scoffed. "I'm here to help!" I watched in horror as she snapped his neck so casually and jumped off him. Better make that seven men left.

This has been one of the most dangerous and frustrating missions I have been on, but I have never killed anybody, neither have Adam or Bree. We never had to. But these kids, they knew exactly what to do, what moves to use. This girl reminds me more of a deadly assassin who has had years and years of experience.

"Help?" She laughed. I really needed to learn her name. "My team and I have everything under control. I suggest you and your band of armatures," she nodded her head at Adam and Bree, "Get out of here before you get yourselves killed." I gaped at her shortness. She didn't even sound thankful that I saved her! She didn't even seem to appreciate that I'm helping her.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen." She slammed her fist into a guys face, who yelped and stepped back holding his nose. I could see the blood pouring down his hand. "I don't need your help. I am perfectly capable," She stopped to knock a man on the floor and repeatedly hit him in the head. A quick count made at least three men left from both of us fighting in the last few minutes, plus the one she just either brutally injured or killed. "Of handling myself." She finished.

"Why are you so defensive!" I shouted, and helped her take down what looked like a sumo wrestler.

"I am not defensive! I am just making it clear that everything is taken care of." She stood and marched up to one of the two guys left, and hit him in the heart. He clutched his chest before falling to the ground wheezing, and then I heard him stop breathing. I stood there in shock, immobile. She killed him just like that, leaving one man left...

"Watch it!" My body connected with the floor just as a roar ripped through the air and I was seeing orange and black stripes fly over me. I scrambled to my feet to see a tiger, a_ tiger, _mauling the last man while his screams pierced the warehouse. Then it was silent, and the tiger turned around. It growled and started to stalk towards me. My breathing was faster and un-even, and I found myself backing up into stacked steel boxes.

The tiger stopped in front of me and while looking me in the eyes, began to shift. In the blink of an eye the girl was staring at me. _She _was the tiger? My guess was proved correct when I saw the blood covering her hands. The look she gave made me wish the tiger was still in front of me.

Her transforming suddenly made sense to me, and I couldn't believe it.

"You're a bionic," I whispered, stepping closer to her slowly. Giving me a snarky look, she turned on her heel and began walking over to the others. I hadn't noticed untill now that the fight was over, bodies littered the ground, and Adam and Bree were starting up a fight with the other two boys. I remembered the device Davenport had given me. Switching it on, I heard him yelling.

"Chase! Chase!" I winced at Davenport's shrilled voice.

"Yeah!?" I shouted over the fighting.

"What's going on? Who are you talking to?" I had to interrupt all the questions he was asking a mile a second.

"I don't know! When we got here the door was busted open, and these kids were already here fighting Richmond's men!"

"Why didn't you contact me?" I looked over at Adam and Bree fighting with the two boys. I really wanted to get over there before things got worse.

"We tried to contact you but the device wasn't working."

"Wasn't working? What do you mean- never mind. Look just stay put, I'll take my jet so I will be there faster. Keep those kids there!" He yelled, and then I couldn't hear anything through my device.

Running up to the group I noticed the girl perfectly at ease, standing to the side and watching with little interest. I sighed and tried to stop the fighting. It took me fifteen minutes to cam them down. I had to stop Adam from throwing his fist, hold Bree back from rushing the blond kid and through all of this the other team never even attempted to haul themselves at Bree and Adam. But they continued to yell, instigating the problem.

I looked over at the girl. "Can you help me? Please?" Giving me an eye roll, she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"_STOP IT!" _Both groups instantly stopped yelling, and looked wide-eyed at her.

"What's going on!" I yelled, stepping in.

"What's going on is that this guy," Bree gestured wildly towards the tallest boy, who had defined muscles and shaggy brown hair. He almost made me jealous. Almost. "Threw me across the room when he could clearly see that I was trying to help him!"

"And this guy," Adam said while pointing, yes pointing, at a blonde kid who didn't have as much muscle as the taller one, "Was to busy clicking a button to help me!"

"I was contacting my instructor! And this isn't just a button, it's a-!" He stopped when the girl put up a hand and stepped in front of him, almost protectively.

"Don't even bother trying to explain anything to them Jacob." Blonde kid, Jacob, gave her a look of annoyance. "Let's just go, report back to-"

"No!" I yelled. The girl, who's name I still didn't know, raised a dark eye brow at me. had given me instructions not to let them leave, and I had no idea how long it would take. Yes his jet was ten times faster, but I don't know how much longer I will be able to hold them here. The tall one was starting to look more agitated by the minute.

"No?" She whispered, walking up to me slowly. I suddenly remembered the tiger, and noticed the way she moved was just like it. Like an animal of all sorts. "What do you mean no?" Nothing came out of my mouth. I felt scared, and I was positive that she knew that by the way she smirked.

"I mean, that, well..." I laughed nervously. "We should stay and talk about what's going on, what we know. You guys can explain who you are-?"

"Who we are? How about who you are!" For the second time in my life, I was stumped. I couldn't figure out a good enough lie to tell to just hold these guys up untill Davenport showed up.

"Well, we are supposed to be here. The night guards knew we were coming, so what are you doing here?" When she said nothing, I knew I had her there. The look she gave me clearly said _'shut-up before I kill you' _but the satisfaction of having her tounge tied was just to great to conceal.

"That doesn't matter right now," The tall one said. He grabbed hold of the girls shoulders and gently tugged her back. She still glared at me. "Come on, let's go-" Yelling from the hall stole our attention away from the conversation.

"Chase! Adam, Bree! Hello!" Davenport's annoyed screams rocketed from the left hall. And then he came bustling through the door, his hair sticking out in different directions. Clearly he had been pulling at his hair again, like he does every time he get's frustrated or nervous. I just assumed he had his mini mental break downs.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, that's-" But another voice from the hall stopped Adam. Funny, it almost sounded like Davenport. The frustrated, commanding voice grew louder as another man ran through the door. He looked all around at all the bodies and blood covering the floor until his eyes landed on the other three kids. I could see the relief in his eyes and his shoulders shagged.

"Oh thank God," He ran forward and the kids hurled themselves into the man's arms. I feel confused at this point. Who was this guy? Was it the other kids instructor or something? Jacob did say he called him.

I squinted closer at the man. He was tall, muscular even. But something about him seemed familiar. The black hair, the nose...Subconciously I glanced over at .

"I'm so glad that your okay!" The group separated, and besides myself I noticed Davenport, Bree and Adam all staring at them. "How did everything go?" The girl was about to say something when Davenport said,

"Jack?"

Jack, I presumed, stiffened. Slowly he looked over his shoulder at and they both stared at each other for a few minutes. I was shocked when I saw Davenport's eyes well up with tears, and then even more shocked when both men ran at each other and pulled themselves into a hug.

"What's going on?" Bree whispered. Shrugging I looked at the situation. So many similarities between the two... Slowly, the pieces seemed to fit together. The fighting, the similarities, us and the other kids... I glanced over at the girl to see her scrutinizing the two and then her eyes went wide. She was just as fast at guessing as I was being a genius.

* * *

**Well there you are, hope you liked it. So what do you guys think of the ending, huh? I mentioned in the summary that Davenport had a secret, and it was just somewhat revealed. Who do you think Jack is? Give me feedback guys! **

**Please R&R! I have decided I will update once a week, so stay tuned!**

**~monkey87**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long to update, I wasn't expecting my teachers to pile me up with project after project, even over March Break...I am still going to try to update every week though, as promised. There has been so much homework, you guys don't even know. My brain is still trying to catch up with everything! **

**So many of you have guessed who Jack is, and I must say: By George, you've got it! Some smart cookies out there.**

**Well, here's chapter three! Hope ya'll like it. This chapter will explain the whole Jack and Davenport thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and few select characters that I made of food colouring. **

* * *

**CHASE**

"Look, I'm sorry to break up this little- well I'm not sure what to call it," The girl said while gesturing towards the grown men hugging. "But I would really like to get out of here and call some men to come pick up these dead bodies before this place infiltrates with rats. And I'm tired." She gave a tight smile before stalking towards the door and disappearing down the hall. Jacob and the other boy followed after her.

I looked back at Davenport and still saw tears leaking from his eyes. Jack was crying to, and seeing old men together like this was almost as unfamiliar to me as having a girlfriend would be. Wow, I'm really letting Adam's jokes get to me...

"I'm sorry about Ashley." Jack said turning to look at us. "She isn't normally so...?"

"Rude? Obnoxious? Ungrateful of other people's help?" I guessed. He gave a nervous laugh_._

"Yes, she just isn't used to having no control or a change of plans." Well that explains a lot.

"Sorry, but, who are you?" Bree jumped in. I elbowed her for being so rude, but she obviously didn't seem to care.

"First let's get out of here," Davenport said. "Then we will explain everything."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "I must agree with Ashley about getting these bodies cleaned up. Come, we will go to my house. It's far out in the desert. We won't be disturbed." Jack took his cell phone out from his coat pocket, and called someone. I guess they were his men, and he was arranging for them to come collect Richmond's goons .

Then Davenport and Jack began to talk again while following after the three other teens out. Bree and Adam followed and I dragged behind.

If Ashley is bionic, then would the two boys be bionic to? And if they are bionic, why would they feel the need to kill as opposed to disarming or knocking them out momentarily, like us. Davenport never let us hurt anyone we ran into. But if these kids are on the same mission that we are, and they are killing people to get answers, then does that mean that this mission is bigger then I anticipated? Is it going tp have to come to us killing? Putting the thought aside, I ran to catch up with the others. If I missed anything important in conversation, I have a feeling I just might fail this mission.

* * *

"Wow," I breathed. I have never flown over Las Vegas. But now, flying through the clear sky at night, looking at all the bright lights beneath us was something I would like to do again and again. Maybe without Adam and Bree fighting behind me about why she had gotten a window seat and he didn't, that would be nice. But by myself.

Bree and Adam kept bickering, and I kept watching the city lights, even as they faded behind us to a faint glow, and then it completely vanished. Now all I could see was just the dark desert, and it didn't really interest me.

So I just sat and waited for the ride to be over, occasionally glancing over at the other three teens. My eyes seemed to keep wandering back to Ashley, who's crammed in between the two boys. I knew the feeling quite well. Sometimes she would catch me looking at her, and either give me a glare or pretend she didn't see me and would look away.

Finally, about ten minutes later, and when I was almost one hundred percent positive that I was going to slap Adam and Bree, we arrived.

Climbing out of the helicopter, I noticed that Ashley was already up the path and by time Bree and Adam were out she had slammed the door.

I glanced over at Jack to see him sigh. "Once again, I apologize on her behalf. Jacob, James-"

"Already on it." Jacob said and they (I finally knew him as James now!) raced into the house calling out Ashley's name. Honestly I don't get why she's so upset. It's not like I stole her thunder. That much. And if that is her problem.

"So, welcome to my home!" Jack announced.

"Wow. Compared to here, we live in a dump." Adam said. Jack laughed quietly while Davenport smacked him upside the head.

"Yes. I have recently just upgraded the security system. Top notch, if I must say so myself."

I finally gave the house a good look, and noticed it was much more lavish and grand than ours. It looked very Elizabethan, for being stowed away in the desert, and well-kept. I noticed that somehow he managed to have gardens filled with wild exotic flowers, hedges and trees growing around the property and from here, I could see a pond that must be bigger then it seems.

"How do you grow everything?" I asked, walking up to one of the hedges to make sure it was real. I tugged at one of the leaves; yup it's real.

"Well, my wife is an environmentalist, and she loves to garden. So together we came up with this mixture for the soil. It's completely natural, no chemicals. We traveled the world getting different types of soils. Using extracts from the roots, and vitamins and minerals from the soil, we made a 'super soil' that almost any plant from all over the world can grow in." I was impressed, as was Davenport who was slack-jawed standing next to him. Jack looked amused.

"I'm a scientist, like Donald. I don't mean to brag, but-"

"Just like me," Davenport butted in, recovering from his moment. "He's amazing!" He shouted. Jack smiled and watched as Davenport examined the flowers.

"Sorry I'm not as self-absorbed as him. It must have been a gene that didn't get transferred to me."

"What do you mean?" Bree asked. Jack smiled and grabbed the back of Davenport's shirt.

"Let us go down to my lab, and like I said, we will explain everything."

So I followed everyone as Jack led us through his large estate. And Adam was right, compared to this place, our home is a dump. Just like the outside, the inside was beautiful. All antiques that are well-preserved and over a hundred years old, by the look of them.

"Wow," I breathed, truly entranced.

"Adam," Davenport said. "Touch _nothing."_ He said clearly. I looked over to see Adam pouting and stepping away from what looks like a priceless vase.

"Fine, I won't touch-Oh look!" We watched as Adam ran over to a statue of a dalmatian. Jack gave us a nervous look as Adam began to stroke its porcline fur and making sounds of adoration. "Aww who's a cute doggy? That's right, you are!"

"Adam is the entertainment of the team." I said, waving him off. Jack nodded but still looked concerned for Adam. I'm sure he'll get used to it.

After we finally managed to pull Adam away from the fake dog, and made him understand that it's _fake_, Jack told us about his whole house. He even showed us that the many pictures he has hanging around are actually cameras.

Apparently there are ten bedrooms, for which four are occupied by Jack and his wife Anne, Ashley, Jacob and James. Seven bathrooms and many rooms for entertainment...His house is so large and fantastic I began to get dizzy from all the information about each antique piece my brain was processing.

"Would you like a tour of the lab? Jacob and James will find Ashley and are mostly likely in the training sector-"

"Wait," Bree interrupted. "Training s_ector?_ As in an entire sector just for them to train?" Bree looked dumbfounded. Come to think of it, a sector just for training is amazing. Donald had us share a training room with his lab. It would be nice to have an area to train.

"Yes, it cover's the west wing." Jack said. "But we will get to that later, as well as meeting up with my kids once we are done." Hearing Jack call the other teens his kids felt strange. He was implying that they were _his, _like his flesh and blood. Were they? I have so many questions, and I could feel my skin tingling from restraining them. I really hated not knowing something.

"Come," Jack began to walk down the hall leading to his office. It was also down the west wing, and I wondered what the training sector must look like. As we walked down the west wing I noticed there was no other doors, except for at the end of the hall, which must be his office. So if the west wing was dedicated to the training sector, then where is it?

He opened the large door and stepped in, all of us following suit. I really did love his office. On the walls, old paintings hang, there's a grand fireplace on the far wall, the large window gives you a scenery of the wild plants he has growing and the pond. That pond must glow under the hot Nevada sun during the day. Right now the moon is reflecting off it, turning it silver.

The wood really finished off the decor. The dark wood and the reds around his office made it tie off just right.

"Where's your lab?" Davenport asked. Jack smiled, before he turned behind his desk to the large bookshelf filled with hundreds of books- and took five of them off the shelf to show a hand scanner.

"No way! Secret passage ways? This is just like batman!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, we have a secret passage way to." Bree said.

"Yeah, but I like Jack's better!" He said before running up beside Jack, who placed his hand on the scanner while we waited for it to open. A sound of rushing air and popping locks rang out, and then the giant book-case split in two, each side disappearing behind the other walls on either side of it. I moved closer and saw that behind the book-case are two halls. The square lights at the top of the hallways go down as far as I can see.

"Wow," I breathed. Adam was right, this is almost like Batman...Just much more real and complicated.

"Follow me everyone!" Jack yelled from further down the right hall.

"What's down the left hall?" I asked, running to keep up with him.

"Oh that leads to the training sector. I have it separated, but there is a connecting doorway between the lab and training sector down below." I was about to ask what he meant, when we stopped in front of steel doors.

"I have this going down the left side as well. Just as extra precaution." This time, Jack pressed in a code on the wall on a key pad, which revealed another hand scanner. Another series of whooshing air and about a dozen more locks popping and we're in. I was frozen.

"Davenport," I said. "You really need to upgrade."

We stood in a circular room, almost like a pod. It was all closed in, except for a door straight ahead of us. We all followed Jack as he pressed a button I hadn't seen. It lit up.

"An elevator?" I asked.

"Yes," Jack said as it dinged and the doors opened. "These buttons," he carried on when we were all in. I could even hear light, cheesy elevator music playing. "All go to different levels of the lab. There is the office, which is the first level. As I mentioned before, there is also another way into the training sector. But the other levels are my research and development, testing unit, experimenting lab, engineering and building and finally the storage unit is on the ground floor." It even took me a moment to absorb that mouthful.

"Wait, aren't we already in the ground anyway?" Adam asked. Jack hit the first button and I could feel the elevator begin to descend.

"Yes."

"So, would the lowest level be, like, near the centre of the earth!" Davenport hit his hand against his forehead.

"Adam," He said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay," and, for once, he did.

"I'm sorry to say we don't have much time for tour of the lab or training sector, but perhaps another time. Right now," Jack said as the elevator opened again. He began to lead us through another hallway, but this one is white and makes me feel like im in an office building. "It's critical that we get everything sorted. And reveal our secret, right Donald?"

"What secret?" Bree asked.

"Just wait a few more minutes." Davenport said. We were nearing a door, and from behind it, I could hear loud shouting and thrashing coming from inside the room. Obviously, Jack already knew what was going on. He pushed open the door, and immediately the noise died.

"Alright! Give it up!" I looked around his shoulder to see that Jacob and James were wrestling on the floor over, well I'm not sure but it looks like a brownie. Ashley was nowhere to be seen.

"Get up and sit, please." He scolded them. They did as they were told, and sat in the middle of the long, glass conference table. "You may have a seat too," he nodded at us. We all sat down, Davenport sitting on the left of Jack who was at the head of the table. I sat beside Davenport. James and Jacob sat across from me, Bree sat on my left and Adam walked around the table to sit next to James, who didn't seem to mind.

"Where's Ashley?" He asked. James and Jacob merely pointed up above his head to a large shelf. There, perched at the top, was a chocolate-brown cat, swishing its tale and watching us with an intense gaze. "Ashley! Get down here." Ashley?

The cat seemed to take its time standing up and standing before springing down on the table, then onto the floor next to me. But when I looked down, I saw a pair or shoes. Lifting my gaze, I realized I was looking at Ashley. She was the cat.

"That was _awesome!" _Adam yelled and stood up so fast he almost knocked his chair back, but James reached out and steadied it. "Do it again!"

"No. Sit." Davenport ordered. Ashley glanced over Adam with an amused look, but when her gaze shifted to me, I could feel the ice in her glare before she went to sit down on Jack's right, across from Davenport.

"Now," 'Big D' began when we were finally settled. "What you kids are about to hear, it's a secret that's been kept for over almost twenty years. When we were still in high school."

"But what's going on?" Jacob asked. "What's this _secret_?" Both men looked at each other, silent. The silence felt awkward when both men refused to say anything. I was debating wheather or not to spoil the fun, but someone beat me to it.

"Thier brothers." Everyone's heads whipped in Ashley's direction at the same time Adam made the '_dun, dun dun..!' _sound. There she sat, arms crossed, looking calm and relaxed in her chair.

I also knew that they were brothers. I could easily figure it out, it was so obvious at the warehouse. The similarities, bionic teenagers...Everything came down to science.

"Brothers?" James asked. Hearing his voice without it sounding annoyed of frustrated stunned me. It was so smooth and relaxing and I couldn't help but focus my attention on him. And I felt really wierd doing so. "How come you never told us?"

"Because we were never allowed. It was under Government orders." Jack said, and looked at Davenport with an apologetic expression.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, at one point Jack and I were known as 'The Brother's of Science.' We were two of the smartest teenagers in the whole of the US when we were in high school. And the government had thought it would be too dangerous to keep us together." Jack sighed. "While Donald finished up his last year of high school, they relocated me up North in Canada, and said that me and Donald we to stay apart."

"That's crazy! How could the do that to you?" Bree shouted.

"Bree," Davenport said. "There are reasons why we had to be separated. They were unfair yes, but we had no choice. We did try to sneak around to find each other, but it was too risky. They made the consequences very clear of what would happen to us if we were to meet again."

"They just tore you apart?" I asked, suddenly feeling very guilty. Adam and I did fight a lot, and he got on my nerves all the time. But I can't imagine ever being torn apart from him. He is my brother, even if life wasn't easy right now. And I shouldn't yell at him for being...Him. I looked across the table at Adam to see him looking at Davenport and Jack. I looked over at Ashley who kept her gaze trained on Davenport as if she expected him to start crying or something, seeing as Jack looked pretty close to tears himself.

"Yup." Jack said. "We were torn apart because the government thought we might retaliate against them for whatever reason, and we could be used as 'potential weapons' if anyone with a- what did the officer say Donald?" Jack said, clearing his throat. I saw the corners of his mouth quirk up.

"If anyone with a 'wicked mind' got a hold of us." I gave a small smile, but refused to laugh, considering how serious the situation was. But at the end of the table near Jack, Ashley have a sarcastic laugh.

"Really? A wicked mind? He must have read to many sci-fi books and was obviously not using grown-up talk. And this was a long time ago to, like what forty or fifty years?" I could hear the mockery in her voice. Jack gave her a pointed look.

"It was only twenty years ago." I watched as Ashley nodded her head, saying she was only joking while lightly punching his arm. I watched as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a half side all seemed so close.

"It's like they were threatening to put us away for being to smart for our own good." Davenport said. "But who are the ones developing inventions to help human kind? We are!"

"Wait," Jacob said. "So what about us?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Ashley had gone back to her relaxed state in her chair, this time letting her head fall back against the head rest. Her long hair fell over her shoulders, and I heard her tired sigh. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard it.

"Both you and Donald made bionic humans. Who came up with the idea?"

Now that Jacob brought it up, it did make me wonder. But what made me more curious, is not knowing what James and Jacob's bionics are. Iguessed Ashley's, shape-shifter. Which he couldn't believe, considering how hard it must have been to transfer all the DNA into a small chip. Did they even have chips like we do?

"We had both come up with the idea. We had everything written down and was perfect!" Davenport boasted.

"So then you both must have put your plan into action around the same time." Adam said while gesturing around the table.

"Yeah I guess so..." I said. Adam was right, we all do look around the same age, save for James who seemed a little older than Adam.

"So I'm dying to know, as I am sure Chase is, Davenport said singling me out. I blushed when everyone looked at me and Adam laughed. "What are all your bionics?"

Jack grinned and stood up.

"Well, follow us and we will show you."

We followed them to the training sector, and may I just repeat myself as I did when I walked into his house? "Wow!"

"I know right," Adam said, standing with his hands on his hips beside me. "I am extremely disappointed in Davenport." I agreed as we all grouped up in the middle on a training mat.

"Alrighty," Jack said clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "You obviously know what Ashley's bionic is. Shape-shifting." Jack gestured at Ashley who is walking back over from a wall full of weapons - including guns which worried me. These bionics were not like us at all.

"Into anything?" I asked.

"Well, animals. Her chip would overload if she could morph both into humans and animals." Jack said. So I was right. They do have chips.

"That's incredible!" Davenport said. "Any animal?" He asked Ashley. She nodded. "Yeah. I just prefer cats." This lead Adam to asking her to shift into three different animals which she did. It was amazing, the way she seemed to rip out of her skin.

"How come your clothes don't rip?" Adam asked, and received a slap from Bree. I heard Jacob snicker, but when James glared at him he stopped.

"Whatever I morph into, the skin or fur of the animal covers my clothes, which I have to have specially made so they can mold with my body."

"That is so cool!" Bree squealed, and ran over to Ashley and began to ask her about, what I can hear and imagine, girly stuff. Ashley didn't seem so cold towards Bree.

"That's a lot of DNA." He observed, looking as excited as he did when we made the yearly 'call'.

"Sure is," Jack said. "James here, he is more sensitive."

"Gee, thanks for the great introduction." James chided. "I have mental capabilities." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"James here has mind control bionics. He can make you see things, alter your memories...But he still has his glitches. When he get's over crowded, the strain drains him."

"Also, on a more exciting note," James said. "I am the master of persuasion. Watch." I heard Jack say _'Watch this'_ to Davenport.

He turned towards Ashley, who was listening to Bree talk a mile a minute.

"Ashley!" He called. She looked in his direction, and have him an annoyed look.

"I'm busy."

"Go get me my practice dummy." He demanded, and crossed his arms over his broad chest, his voice still melodious as before and made me feel calm. Looking over at Ashley's expression I doubted he would get her to do anything. I don't know exactly what James is trying to do, but even I could clearly see Ashley was the type who didn't do anything for anyone without a purpose.

She scoffed. "Go get it yourself, you lazy-!"

"Ashley," James, said, this time his voice sounding different. It made me focus on him, and listen to his exact words. Realizing what I was doing, I tried to pry myself away and looked over at Ashley. She was looking at him again, and is a rigid as a rod, her eyes glazing over.

"Go get me my practice dummy." He said in that luring, silky voice, and in an instant she flew across the practice mat, and behind a wall, and back again carrying James' practice dummy. As she handed it to him, she shook her head and fell out of the daze. Then James was pinned to the floor, trying to pry Ashley off him.

"I hate it when you do that to me!" She stood up, steaming, and walked over to Jack. I was amazed at how fast her temper flared.

"Must be a major hit with the ladies," Adam whispered, or atleast the thought he whispered, into my ear.

"Ha!" Jacob laughed. "He only wishes!" James, whom had gotten up and was standing beside Jacob, pushed him over onto his face.

"Yeah, that's why I have a girlfriend, and you don't." Jacob stuck his toung out at him before turning about to stare at us. As I studied Jacob more closely, I could see that, and I am not trying to be rude and I am at a lack for words(that's a first), he looks like a pixie. Skinny and lithe, and he had this mischievous face about himself.

"Me, well I'm special." He grinned and spread out his arms, palms up to the ceiling that glared down with luminescent lights.

"Jacob absorbs different types of energy," Jack said as we all stared at him in puzzlement. I mean, it looked kind of ridiculous. He was standing, arms out and legs spread apart, like a star.

"Wait for it..." I heard him say, and then his body began to shake. I watched in amazement as his body started to _glow!_ He is glowing, the same colour as the lights above us. And now he really does look like a star. I squinted my eyes as the light his body produced got brighter and brighter untill it suddenly went out.

I opened my eyes to see him grinning at us, and the rest of the group were stumbling a bit. I saw Davenport staring in astonishment. I had to admit, that was far more complex than our bionics. All three of them. But I think mine is very complex. I have everything stored in one chip, and I never overload.

"The electricity is cool to. I can make lighting, wanna' see?" He asked, and everyone, including myself, shouted at him:

"NO!"

I found Jacob's bionic very interesting. We showed our bionics to, and as I predicted, when I showed mine they seemed cool with it, but James seemed more interested in my super smarts. I guess that because we both use our mental capabilities more, it was something we could share. Hey, I get mentally tired to, you know.

While Adam and Bree demonstrated, I couldn't help but keep turning my gaze to Ashley. She stayed very close to James whom I heard whisper things like: _"Be cool Ash, their not a threat." _And her reply to it was: _"Dammit James, stop using that on me. I'm just worried that's all. Their not like us, I mean when I pretty much slayed those men at the warehouse, I thought Chase was going to pass out. He was as pale as a ghost."_

So she did seem concerned about me. I smiled without realizing it, and when she turned he gaze to me, I immediately turned the other way, to make it look like I was talking to Adam and tried to wipe the smile off my face.

"I have an idea." Davenport said, and motioned all of us to gather around him. "Since we are all on the same mission, we figured why not all of us work together."

"What?!" Ashley yelled.

"Think of it, we have all been working our buts off to get this guy right? And none of us has had any success." We all nodded, but Ashley was still sputtering about the 'working together' part.

"We can't work with them! Their not trained like us-"

"We have trained." I said, feeling offended. "Just because we proceed in a different way, doesn't mean that we aren't capable of handling any mission." Her eyes narrowed in my direction.

"The how come you haven't been able to get anything out of this one?" She asked, stepping towards me.

"How come you haven't?" I hadn't realized, but I also stepped forward and now we were standing in front of each other.

"You can't handle working with us, and you know it." She yelled. I stared down at her and knew what she was talking about the killing thing. And here I thought that she was worried about my well-being. But no, she had been afraid of having to work with us, even when it was yet to be decided. I was all for it, but she was right about how they worked.

"See," she said, turning to look at Davenport and Jack, who were staring at us with surprised looks. "He doesn't like how we _operate._" She turned her icy glare back to me, and I tried my best to match it. But she somehow managed to break me down. "Tell them Chase, tell them how when you saw me slaughter that man, that _villan_, how you squirmed and stared at me like I was a monster."

I could feel everyone's eye's on us. But none of them striked me more than hers.

"Chase?" I finally broke away from Ashley and looked over at Big D.

"It's true," I admitted. "I'm not comfortable with how they handle things. I just don't see the need to-" I cut off, quickly looking to Adam and Bree, and saw that they must feel the same way as I do. "Kill." I felt my feet moving away from Ashley a bit now. I don't get why she has bionics, she could crack anyone with just one look.

"Chase. We don't just 'kill' the people on missions." Jack said stepping forward a bit. "Lately, because of the situation with Richmond, it's gotten to the point where now it's if their in the way and stopping the mission, we have to take them out."

"On whose orders?" Bree asked.

"Different operations of the government," Jack sighed. "When they found out about Ashley, James and Jacob, they told me I could keep them. But they must be at their disposal also."

The government owned them? "Your not going to tell the government about us, are you?" I blurted out. If this is the life they had to live, no matter how big and grand, I wanted no part in that life style.

"No, no of course not. Don't worry, we discussed this, right Donald?"

"Yup. So what do you guys think?" Davenport asked, smiling wide. "With all of us working together, we could finish this mission!"

I admit, the idea of working with Ashley didn't appeal to me very much, but watching Big D and Jack rejoicing, hearing the other's agree...I couldn't say no.

"Great!" Both him and Jack yelled, and immediately began pulling everyone in tighter to explain how this would work. I noticed that Ashley was the only one who never said anything or even agreed. I didn't see her with James or Jacob, and when I turned towards the door of the training mat area, I saw the swish of her dark hair as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**AAAHHHH! I finished it!  
So what did you think of that one? I had received a couple PM's asking me to make my chapter's longer, so this is for you guys. Hope your happy :)  
Thank you guys for being patient, and once again I am sorry about the long wait.**

**Read and Review!**

**~ monkey87**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So here is chapter four, as promised. I am really getting excited about this story :) Hope you enjoyed chapter three. For the next three chapter's, it's going to be in Ashley's point of view. I'll be switching back and forth between her and Chase.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing except for my characters.**

* * *

**ASHLEY**

_'I can't believe Chase!'_ I thought as I slammed my locker door shut with such force that all the lockers seemed to rattle. Picking up my messenger bag from the ground, I stomped in the direction of fourth period, the last class of the day: math.

Last night, while everyone discussed the mission, I had to leave. I couldn't stay in there and have Jack see me with a sour face while he had his reunion with his 'long-lost-brother'. I had finally agreed to work with them, after a very long discussion with Jack, about how much easier it would be on us, the mission will be over faster, how it would benefit everyone in the end, blah, blah, blah….I have nothing against the other team. I just don't want to work with them, especially Chase. But this is my mission, and I will finish it either on my own or with the help of my siblings who seem to take a liking to those…Those Lab Rats.

The bell rang just as I stepped into the classroom. I scurried to my seat next to my friends Dean and Zoey.

"Alright, settle down! Flip your books open to last night's homework." My teacher, Mrs. Williams, yelled over the students chatter. I completely forgot my homework, with the mission and everything. I groaned and slumped back in my seat.

"You look pissed," Dean said beside me. I turned my head to him, and winced as my neck scrapped the plastic.

"I am." Shimmying up in my seat, I opened up my binder, to make it seem as if I did have some work done.

"Want to tell us these juicy secrets?" Zoey asked from behind me. "We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come to math. You cut it pretty close."

"I'd rather not, and say I did." I sighed, and lowered my voice to a whisper when Mrs. Williams started to take up the homework. "I'll only say that it was a very rough night."

"I can see that," Dean said, and lightly touched his finger to the top of my cheekbone. "Where'd you get that-?"

"Mr. Cook, please refrain from touching Miss Davenport's face, and try to understand the subject at hand, where you are lacking." Dean blushed and put his hands below the desk as everyone snickered around us, and I sent a glare to anyone who dared start whispering about us. I believe I saw Zoey shake her fist and Ronnie Dorgan, whose atrocious laughing immediately subdued with one look from her.

When the class managed to calm down after Mrs. Williams re-started the lesson, Dean and Zoey began their questioning again.

"Why do you look so tired?" Zoey asked the same time that Dean demanded:

"Where is the bruise from?"

"Look, guys," I sighed and rested my head in my hands, feeling my eyes begin to close from exhaustion. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ashley you have never kept anything from us. We have always told each other everything." Zoey whispered, and I could feel the hurt in her voice. I slowly turned in my seat to see her looking down at her math homework. Zoey, besides me, is one of the toughest girls I know. Whereas I'm more, dare I say _dainty_ in actions, when dealing with situations. She is more: "Touch me you scumbag and you'll regret the day you were born."

I felt bad not telling her the truth, same going for Dean. She's right; we always tell each other everything. But I could never let the two most important people in my life, (except for Jacob, James, Jack and Anne) find out my real secret. I don't want them to think of me as a freak. That's why I vowed I would tell the truth about everything, except for anything about my life and my bionics.

But I didn't want them to think that I'm starting to keep things from them. Especially where we all have been friends for most of our lives, and I know them well enough to know they would bug me until I tell them. Then a thought popped up; I'll tell them about those Lab Rats, not using that name- I'll just say some of my dad's friends were over and I didn't get along with them. I'm still telling the truth, just not all of it.

"Look," I said, looking back and forth between Dean and Zoey. "I'll tell you, but not here. Meet me at my locker after school-"

"Miss Davenport." I whipped around at the sharp tone of my teacher's voice. "Would you care to enlighten us on you conversation that must be more important than my lesson?" More students began to giggle, but another look from Zoey stopped them. She's feeling better already.

"No Mrs. Williams." I said, embarrassed.

"Then turn around in your seat and pay attention." I did as I was told, silently, and looked over at Dean who gave me a small smile. Just an hour left of math. I wish the time would hurry up.

* * *

Finally the bell rang, and we stood up. Dean and Zoey said they would meet me at my locker as soon as they got their stuff put away and grabbed their backpacks. They also made me promise to stay put until they came. Their lockers were on the other side of Las Vegas High, so I figure now would be a good time to sort of piece whatever _truth _I have together, incase I need a back-up plan.

I walked up to my locker and opened it. Everyone was mostly gone, except for a few stragglers and a man sitting on the bench across the hall from me. He seemed occupied with his cell phone. I got my stuff ready, pulling out my binders and books - when my pen fell out and rolled down the hall. This is what I get for not putting the cap back on.

It stopped rolling and when I went to grab it, a large hand snatched it. I looked up to see the man who is -still- talking on his cellphone holding it.

"It's the right one. Got it," He said, looking at me while hanging up his cell phone and putting it in his pocket. "Here," He handed me my pen.

"Thanks," I said suspiciously, and took it.

"Are you Ashley Davenport?" He suddenly asked. I looked him in the eye and instantly didn't like him. Call it my animal instincts, but there is something off about him. He doesn't look suspicious, a tall man, wearing the casual teacher's wear, a head full of black hair with grey shining here and there. But his eyes - and let's face it, the sharp nose- did him in.

"Um, who are you-?"

"Ashley!" The man looked up towards the hall by my locker. I knew who it was, and groaning internally I slowly turned to see Dean and Zoey looking at me, waiting. They gave me away. I yelled back, telling them to give me a moment, turned around back to the suspicious man, and he wasn't there. Instead he was walking down the East hall heading towards the back parking lot, on his cell phone again, head low and walking a brisk pace.

"Strange..." I whispered before heading back to my friends.

"Okay," Zoey said closing my locker while Dane picked up my bag and handed it to me. "Let's go to In-and-Out Burger, there you can tell us what happened." She said. I nodded, and we all started walking.

"Was that a teacher you were talking to? I've never seen him around." Dean asked when we got out of the school. Walking towards the bus I shrugged.

"Not sure, maybe he's a sub. I just went to get my pen back from him." I honestly didn't know who that guy was, and I still don't like him or the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt Dean sling an arm around my shoulders, and him pulled me into a side hug. Zoey was struggling under the weight of his other arm. She was shorter than both of us and more fragile. I watched her, amused, as her grey eyes glared up and Dean demanding that his long arms stay off her and to himself or me. I blushed a bit. Dean was muscular and tall and very good-looking. He had these amazing light blue yes, and this golden hair any girl would kill to run her fingers through. Ever since we were five, everyone has teased us about liking each other. Zoey never put up with people saying that she was in love with Dean, so before third grade started, everyone knew not to bother her, and instead teased me. I looked up as our bus came, and got on paying my toll.

I used to like him. But now he is just my dearest and best normal friend, like Zoey. But sometimes when he acts so gentle towards me, like today when he had touched my cheek with the bruise, I can't help but wonder if he likes me. He is certainly unpredictable.

As soon as we got off the bus, we waked our way up the street to In-and-Out-Burger, occasionally pulling Zoey away from some store windows. Dean went up to order for us while Zoey and I grabbed a seat. I need to carefully plan out what I'm going to say. The last thing I want to do is rise suspicion, or worse get one of them hurt. I don't know where Richmond is, but I know he knows we are on to him, and he will probably do anything to stop us. I'll just stick to my story.

"So," Dean said, coming up with a tray full of burgers, fries and pop, and slid into the booth next to me. I took a drink from the tray, and stuck a straw in. Drinking it I looked at both their wondering expressions. "Let's start with the bruise."

"Well," carefully choosing my words, I retold the story I had modified from the original, and hoped it would work. I said I got the bruise from falling down my stairs and into a wall. It was true that I had fallen, but it was during fighting Richmond's men before Chase had shown up. I refused to mention that. I told them that I didn't like Donald's kids very much, how none of us had _absolutely nothing in common_ (especially me and Chase) besides that we all liked science, and I just found out they would be staying with us for a while. That was true, I would be seeing them a lot from now on, at least until this mission is over. The thought of seeing Chase everyday made my fists curl under the table and my teeth grit. The first time I did that, while Zoey was asking how long they would be staying, I jumped when I felt Dean's hand on mine, slowly relaxing me. I looked up at him as he smiled. The guilt is still there...

"Well that sucks. They don't sound very much fun to me," Zoey said while finishing her fries. Looking at our tray, I noticed that both Dean and Zoey were finished, and I had only eaten a little bit of my fries and a few small bites of my burger. My drink was gone.

"I'm not hungry." Slumping in my seat I pushed the tray away.

"I paid four dollars for that!" Dean pouted.

"Chill, I got it." Zoey said, and started eating my unfinished meal. "Besides, as of lately she hasn't been finishing anything. Don't you notice this?"

"Yes, Zoey, actually I have. And here is another secret we are left out of." I slammed my head against the cushioned booth, and groaned.

"You guys!" I said, this time feeling a little angry about having to reveal everything about my life. "I am not keeping things from you. I don't know why I don't finish everything on my plate. I just haven't been hungry lately. Can we drop it?" I asked, softening my voice. "Please?"

"Alright. Were just concerned about you Ash," Zoey said in-between a mouthful of burger. "You seem less..._Ashley, _today." Laughing at her lack of better words to describe my mood, I reached into my pocket to grab my phone which was buzzing.

"I'm ok. Just tired and frustrated, that's all." Dean went to go throw away our garbage, and Zoey went to the bathroom. I looked down at my phone to see I have received a text message from James.

_'Get back to the house, ASAP.'_

I gave a quick reply saying I'll be there as soon as I can, and closed my phone placing it back in my pocket as Dean sat down again.

"You sure?" He said.

"Sure about what?" I asked, confused.

"That your okay?" My stomach twisted. This part of him, the sweet, tender, honest part he seemed to share with only me, besides his mom, made me believe he liked me. It makes me feel uncomfortable in my own skin. Not in a bad way, Just in a '_I'm-not-sure-what-to-do!' _kind of way. I really didn't want to ruin our friendship. Right now, it's all I got.

"Yes, Dean I am sure." Giving him a reassuring smile, I sat up straight and began to pick up my bags.

"I got to go, James said I am needed at home." He nodded, and stood up to let me out. Sliding my way off the bench, my back cracked a bit from sitting in a confined space for to long. Wincing, I asked him if he could tell Zoey where I went, and then left when he nodded. Even if it meant going back to my house, where I will have to face Chase, anything would be better than having to look at Dean and not know what it is that he feels for me.

_I hate not knowing something._

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? How was Ashley's first chapter? I really just wanted to introduce her. Oh and by the way, does the very last line remind you of someone else that we all may know? Hehehe...I didn't realise what I did until I went back and re-read the chapter, and while reading the last line I confused myself because I thought I was suddenly writing in Chase's POV. Just goes to show how much of a leader they both are.**

**Reviews would be magnificent, darlings :)**

**R&R! You guys make my day.**

**~monkey87**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, again it is in Ashley's point of view. Hope you liked last chapter. If you guys are confused about Ashley and Dean, then I shall explain: **_**Ashley used to like Dean, but she kind of got over him because he is one of her best friends, and it was more of a childhood crush. Now he likes her, but she just wants to be friends. She still cares about him a lot, and would do anything for him (and Zoey), but she doesn't like him that way.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**ASHLEY**

I walked in the front door an hour later, and Jacob and James immediately bombarded me with questions.

"What took you so long?"

"Donald and his kids are already here!"

More questions began pouring out their mouths, each becoming louder, and causing my heart to beat faster. I could feel my breath becoming hitched and ragged. Jack really needed to fix the anxiety thing.

"We-!"

"Wow!" I shouted. they immediately shut their mouths and backed up away from me. I took a deep breath for emphases on having my breathing space. Turning around I shut the door and placed my bag on the velvet bench next to it**.**

"Sorry," Jacob mumbled.

"It's alright," I sighed. I gave them a hug, to ensure them that I'm not angry at them. We are all so close, and we barely fight. Each time one of us yells, it comes as a major shock. And right now, I really need them. Letting my arms drop, I ran my fingers through my hair, and began to walk down the hall to the lab entrance.

"You said_ their _here?" After last night, both James and Jacob knew I wasn't a fan of the other kids. They also knew I called them Lab Rats. But then again, now that I think of it, wouldn't I be calling my brothers and myself Lab Rats? Oh well. Were cooler.

"Yeah," James said picking up speed beside me. "Their down in the training sector." I heard his voice tighten towards the end, and when I looked up at his expression, his lips are set in a think line, and his eyes are glinting. "Playing with our toys." I groaned. Great, just great.

"I know." Jacob said, sounding irritated. "I think that tall kid- Andy, Albert...?"

"Adam." James bit out. I patted his shoulder, trying to keep him calm. James is normally more calm than either Jacob or me. And if these kids are causing James to lose his temper, then who knows how things will work out. He seemed to realize what he was doing and calmed down, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever," Jacob finished. " He already broke our steel multi-training robots." My eyes widened. I could feel the air around us become warmer, and I looked over at Jacob who turning red and steaming. Like a lobster.

"You're kidding. He didn't!" I hissed. There was a slight pressure probing at the edges of my mind, and I know it's James trying to calm me down. But my fueled anger kicked him out.

"Oh he did. And he used my EGB13 blaster to do it." An EGB13 is a gun specially made for Jacob to use the energy he absorbs and focus it more on a target instead of his surroundings. Looking straight again we arrived at Jack's office, scanned ourselves into the secret passage way to the lab and training sector. We were all quiet during the elevator ride. Not that it was that long.

"This is going to be a disaster," I whispered to them as we entered the training mat area. What I can't believe, is that we just met them yesterday, and they were already breaking our stuff.

"It won't be so bad," James said, but even I could pick up on the slight frustrated undertone of his breath.

"How are you so sure? Adam already broke our best training unit! Ten steel fighting robots gone! Chase and I don't get along what's so ever. How are we supposed to work together when we all know things are going to go up in smoke-!" As we rounded the corner to where our robots were kept, actual _smoke _penetrated my lungs and blinded my eyes. Gagging, I dropped to the ground, feeling James and Jacob do the same, both of them coughing loudly beside me.

"Jack!" I called out. I heard other's coughing. Attempting to crawl under the smoke towards the emergency vent, if I could get to it, I would be able to hit the switch and make the large fan pull out the smoke.

"James!" I called behind me. "Try and get to the sprinkler valve, and turn it on!" I heard a wheezy response, and continued my trek towards the fan. My hands felt around until they touched the wall on the far end of the room, and feeling my way up, my finger's frantically searched the wall for the controls. Above me, I felt the water sprinkle over me. Suddenly, I felt the cool edge of the fan control box, and opened the lid.

"Everyone grab hold of something and hold on tight!" I shouted, and twisted the knob to the left. I braced myself against the wall, closing my eyes as I felt my hair flapping all around me, and I heard pieces of metal scraping against the floor being dragged in the direction of the fan. I'm guessing those are the robots.

After three minutes or so, the air finally cleared, and I opened my eyes to see everyone holding onto either the bolted down bench that held our equipment. Adam and Donald were gripping onto the climbing rock wall. Making sure I saw everyone, I quickly turned off the fan, and shut the lid. The sprinklers turned off.

"Everyone ok?" Grunts and coughs came from different parts of the room. Shaking my head, water droplets flew around. I looked towards the fan to see all the training robots scrunched up against the grate. Adam really had done some damage. The metal was dented, something that wasn't supposed to happen. Robot limbs were sticking out everywhere. I'm pretty sure I saw a robot with arms as legs, and legs as arms. Cables and wires were sticking out.

"Well," Jack said getting up. He coughed a bit before helping up his brother. "Thanks to Ashley, we are all safe and sound-"

"What happened here?" I demanded, rounding on him. I looked over everyone, noticing they were all standing and looking at me. "I come home, because you say something about getting back here as fast as I can, and I come walking into chaos!" I shouted.

"Well, when James and Jacob went upstairs to wait for you," Donald said carefully. "We were trying to fix the robots. But something happened when we tried to reconnect the wires, they started smoking and they blew up. No fire or anything, so were all okay."

"That's all Ashley, calm down now. You saved us, and I'm sure were all thankful for it." Jack soothed, patting my shoulder, but I brushed him off. I was to tired and frustrated to deal with anyone right now. Maybe I should become anti-social.

"Whatever. What do you want?" I shifted in my shoes, and I suddenly remembered that we were all standing in wet clothes and gear, and the floor is covered in an inch of water.

"Well, let's go get cleaned up and dry, I'll drain the floor, and we'll get together in my office. Agreed?" He looked around and we all nodded. Except me.

"Alright. Boys, take Adam and Chase up to your rooms, get them something to wear. Ash-" I looked up at him. He smiled at me, and I saw his apology for the mess in his eyes. "Will you help Bree?"

Looking over at Bree, soaking wet, I nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Surprisingly, I don't hate Bree. I mean I don't feel super close to her, but compared to Chase she is tolerable, and I can at least talk to her. We got to my room, and she followed me in.

"You have your own room?" She asked. I nodded. I love my room. You walk in, and it's a large living area. For when my friends come over, I have my study including a library, desk, a couch, chairs and fire-place. There are two doors on the back wall, one leading into my bathroom, and the other leading to where my bed and closet is. Which is where we are heading now.

"Yeah. Don't you?" She shook her head.

"No, I share the lab with Chase and Adam. I'm glad I don't share a tube with any of them," She scoffed. I looked at her, confused.

"Tube?" Now Bree gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, don't you have one? It's for all our needs. We sleep in it, get changed- What's so funny?" In the middle of her sentence, I started to laugh.

"You live in a tube?" Giggling, I motioned for her to follow me, and I opened the door to where my bed is and she gasped.

"You get to sleep in a bed?!" Watching as she gazed at my king sized canopy, I felt bad for her. I know what it's like to be the only girl, and if she has to share a room with the guys, in a tube (which I still can't believe) then it makes it even worse.

"Yes. See, we don't have 'tubes, because our beds act like scanners or chargers. We sleep in safety and comfort."

"Lucky," She mumbled, flopping down on my bed. "It's like a cloud!"

"Come check out my closet," I said. We walked over to the walk-in and when I opened the doors, her mouth dropped to the floor.

"I'm going to die." She ran to different racks with shirts and pants and shies. "And these are all made of that special material you need?" I nodded.

"Yup. Everything here is a one of a kind. No one else owns a copy." I couldn't help but smirk a bit. Grabbing a shirt, jeans and other necessitates, I told Bree to pick out whatever she wanted and went to go get changed. I knocked as soon as I was done, and she came out, grinning ear to ear.

"These feel amazing! Thank you so much!" And then she hugged me. Which felt odd, and awkward as I patted her on the shoulder.

"No problem. Now let's go see if everyone else is downstairs."

As we walked, I couldn't help but think about what Bree's life was like. Does she have a boyfriend? Can she eat normal food? I can honestly say, I don't know.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it :) Please read and review! Sorry if it's shorter, next chapter will be longer. **

**~monkey87**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Can you believe it's almost halfway through July? Next thing you know, school will be up and going again. Let's not think about that just yet.**

**Sorry again about not updating for a while. Exams were coming up, and I had to focus on those. Besides I'm sure that if I tried to scramble up something just for a filler, it wouldn't have turned out as good as I would have planned. Last chapter was alright, but it was just a filler, plus we are still in the introducing phase. Patience is a virtue, people. Believe me when I say I live by that every day. Every single day...Rain or shine.**

**Any way, enough delaying, here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy, and thank you again for all those awesome reviews I have received. You guys are great!**

* * *

**ASHLEY**

I felt like banging my head against the wall repeatedly.

_"So you just want any information we can find?"_

_"Is there anything specific that you know about that we should look for?"_

_"When do you expect us back?"_

_"What should we expect when we get there?"_

Question after question flew out of his mouth. How many did Chase have to ask? It was a simple task! A simple mission. Yet he seemed to make it more complicated with every word that left that big hole in his face.

"What about-?"

"Okay!" I shouted, pushing myself off the wall. I had leaned against it, trying to look calm when all I really wanted was to be anywhere but here. I had tried my best to behave, for Jack's sake. "It's probably the easiest mission we will ever get. This isn't a date, you don't need to ask twenty questions."

When Bree and I had arrived, everyone was already here discussing what our next step was going to be. Anne had just returned from her horticulture event, something she went to often. She said it was her way to relax and escape Jack's...inventions. A lot of times she got frustrated with him when his latest invention blew up, and would spend hours upon hours trying to improve it, blocking her out.

"Well _Ashley_," Chase snapped. "There is nothing wrong with being prepared." He glared at me. "Clearly something that you never are."

Oh no he didn't.

I fixed him with a look I usually give my enemies right before I kill them. Or when I'm in a bad mood and I want everyone to stay away from me. "I am not impulsive!"

"Yes you are," My family said, selling me out. I didn't deny it, I know it's true. That doesn't mean that Chase and the rest of his pep squad needed to know.

I crossed my arms and mumbled, "You can't always over think things." It was a weak attempt to defend myself, and Chase knew it. That smirk he has sure wasn't there before I started flapping my trap.

"Chase is right," Jack interjected. "It is easier if you have a plan."

"Yeah," Chase mocked. "Instead of charging in like a savage." I raised my eyebrows at him, as if to say _'Do you really want to start with me right now? We both know I could easily kick your butt to the moon without bionics.' _But he just rolled his eyes at me and returned his focus back to Jack and Donald. Everyone seemed to be watching us carefully. James was shaking his head, (I could already tell what he was thinking; were already off to a bad start) Jacob looked like he wanted to rip off Chase's head, and Anne...She looked at me sadly.

I suddenly felt ashamed of how I was acting. So I decided to shut my mouth, listen, and throw darts at Chase's picture later. Or use Jack's electrified pellet gun. Either one will satisfy my thirst for deforming his face.

"Look, you guys," Donald sighed loudly. "We really need this to work. And if you can't work together, then we are going to fail."

I nodded, knowing that I should be putting in extra effort, considering that Jack really depends on me now because of all the fighting that's been going on between us.

"Can you guys just get along until we finish this mission?" Jack asked, looking at all of us. I nodded, as did everyone else.

Well, Adam stood up and saluted, yelling out "Yes Sir!" But I'm sure that counts. Jack and Donald continued on with our orders. The mission is simple. Go to said destination where our information seems to lead. Check it out, gather any information that we can and bring it back.

Our destination is a business office in Salt Lake City. Apparently, Richmond had connections with someone there, and we are to sneak in and find this person's information, as well as scope to see if they are hiding anything for Richmond, where, clearly, no one would look.

"Oh, and another thing." Donald said, just as we were leaving to go prepare. We all looked at him. "Try to keep one another safe and in one piece, incase anything happens. And I don't just mean fights between you and the enemy." With a pointed look, especially to me and Chase, we left to go get changed. I could already tell that this mission was going to be very interesting.

* * *

"This is the place?" Bree said looking up at the small building with detest. "Are you sure?"

After we suited up, Donald's kids had brought their mission suits, we got into Jack's jet, and flew to Salt Lake City in no time. It was a quiet ride. I guess Donald's message was sinking in.

I looked down at the directions and coordinates that Jack sent me on my navigator. We also brought a map, just incase, which James is using. When I looked at him for confirmation, he nodded.

"Yup," I said while putting my navigator back into my bag. "This is our stop."

"It's scary," Adam whined beside me. I looked up at him. Adam is almost the same height as James, but is definitely more...toned (that's the nicest I can get. James has muscle, but not enough to compare to Adam.) He shouldn't have anything to worry about. But as I looked back to the building, it did seem kind of scary. A five-story office building, small for its size considering we are in Salt Lake City. It is dark, darker than most buildings, and it's near the outskirts of the city. Alone. And kind of grungy looking. Nothing suspicious here.

"Alright guys," I said and we circled up. "I say we go off in pairs. We can cover more ground, and get the job done faster." Everyone nodded, even Chase. I feel proud of myself for trying my best to make it work.

"Can I go with you! Please, Ashley please!" Adam begged, and I could have sworn if I said no he would have gotten down on his knees to beg me until I agreed.

"Yes, Adam, we can be partners." I looked back at the other's to see them looking awkwardly at each other. Jacob was rubbing the back of his neck, one of his ticks that he does when he is unsure or nervous. James was standing up straight, hands behind his back and looking professional. Bree was shifting foot to foot and Chase was...Well, being Chase. I bet anyone ten bucks he was standing there trying to look like he knows what he is doing, but really has no idea. The thought brought a smile to my face, but I quickly cleared it.

"Alright, then. Jacob go with James, and Chase go with Bree. Clearly it's to early to...Mingle." Jacob sighed, relieved and James nudged him. "Don't forget to keep in touch with the walkie's, got it?"

"So, then everyone get's a designated level." Chase began to instruct, and even though I had gotten a moment's victory of catching him not knowing something, the sound of his _'leader' _voice still annoyed me. "There is probably a basement, so that would make six floors. So we each can take two floors. Don't forget to stay together, and make sure you watch out for each other." He looked at me when he said this, and, giving him my best scowl, I moved closer to Adam just to show that I wasn't going to screw up.

"Jacob and James take the second and third, Bree and I will take the fourth and fifth," He spun to look at Adam and I. "And you two can take the basement and first floor."

"C'mon Chase!" Adam whined. I had to admit, I wasn't to fond of the idea either. In a place like this, I'd rather be stuck on the fifth floor. But I swallowed my fear and nodded, making sure to look board.

"Don't be so afraid Adam," Chase said, sounding frustrated. "Besides, you got Miss High and Mighty here to protect you." I didn't feel offended, personally I was proud that Chase used such a flattering name. But Adam clearly took offense, because next thing I knew he had grabbed hold of my arm and was dragging me towards the side of the building. I guess we are going through the side door.

"We'll show him," he muttered. I looked back to the others, but they were already on their way to different entrances. Bree was scolding Chase, and if my eyes weren't playing tricks, I believe I saw her whack him on the head a few times.

"Adam slow down, you're hurting my arm." I said gently. He stopped and looked down at me. He seemed confused a bit at first, but then his eyes widened and he let go.

"Sorry," he mumbled and looked at the ground. "Sometimes I forget how strong I am."

"It's alright," I lied, smiling at him. Truth was, it hurt. Really hurt. But Adam already looked sad, and I didn't want to make it worse. So I refrained myself from reaching up and frantically rubbing my arm. "I can see your eager to start." We both started walking to the door again, and the pain began to slowly ebb away.

"No, it's just Chase." He grumbled. "Ever since this mission started, he has been more...tiny with me then usual." I had to stifle a laugh.

"Tiny?" I repeated, looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah, you know when someone is mad at another person, and when they talk their answers are tiny."

"Adam," I laughed now. "I think you mean _short,_" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh...Opps." He still sounded disappointed.

"But hey, when you're talking to Chase, either word works because he is so short."

"You see it to!" He laughed. "He doesn't believe me when I tell him. Wait until he hears this!" Our laughter died down once we came up to the door. I tried to open it, but of course, even beaten old building's, had to be locked.

"I think I have something in my bag-" But Adam told me to step back. I stood behind his outstretched arm, and watched as his eyes turned red, and then laser beams shot out of his eyes and onto the lock. It melted it away, and made a huge hole in the door. Adam reached in and, from the sound of it, unlocked a dead-bolt.

"Why do people put two locks on business buildings? Don't they have security systems or whatever?" He asked me. I was still shocked at what he did as he opened the door. "Ladies first," he said, and bowed as I walked through.

"Wow, Adam. That was brilliant! I mean, I knew you could shoot laser's from your eyes. That was very clever of you. I would probably still be rifling through my mission bag looking for something to use!" He smiled at me, and I could tell his mood lifted.

"Thank you. Glad to be of service." I smiled and we wandered through a couple of halls until we came across a pair of grey double doors that were bent in, and the grey paint was slightly, well more then slighty, chipped and peeling off. We had walked all the way to the other side of the building. I glanced at Adam to see him cautiously glancing around the dark office doors.

"Here Adam, hold up this up so we can see," I said, and handed him the flashlight. He switched it on. Making sure there wasn't any alarms, I pushed against the metal doors, and they creaked open. Adam shined the light down to the floor, and we saw a few flights of cement stairs. Not very appealing ones either. They looked steep, and the walls were grimy with dampness.

"Maybe we should check the offices first? Then that way we can just quickly check the basement out later?" I asked him. Adam nodded eagerly.

"Yea, because we have more work to do up here. Right?" He said. I nodded quickly too.

"Yup. Now come on, my friend. Let's find a light switch."

It took us a while, but we found a small maintenance room. Inside was a light switch, and I flicked it. Immediately, the entire first floor was flooded with light.

"Good job pal," I said and high-fived Adam.

"Now what?" He asked, sounding pumped. It must be the light, no more bumping into things, or worrying about something bumping into us.

"Now we-"

_"Chase to Ashley, over." _I groaned when his voice crackled in over our walkie talkies. They were designed like bluetooth's but even smaller. Almost like ear buds, but without the wire. They completely covered your ear, and to talk, all you have to do is gently hold down on your ear lobe, where the switch is. Talk, and release to listen. Jack had synced them all together, so we could all listen in. Unless we turned the device off.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Who are you talking to?" Adam asked me with a weird look.

"Small fry himself." We both giggled as Chase's voice, much clearer this time, sounded through my ear.

_"Who turned on the lights?"_ So we turned on all the lights in the building. I hope no one will notice. I looked at Adam who was toying with his device, and I was guessing that his was turned off.

"Adam, you turn it on by pushing the button of the ear canal." I said.

"The what?" He asked. I feel ashamed for what I'm about to say.

"Your ear hole." He got a kick out of that, and finally switched it on.

_"Ashley?!" _I winced at both Bree and Chase's voices over the radio. Adam winced and turned his radio back off.

"What? Oh sorry, yeah we turned on the lights. No need to worry. Anyone find anything?" Everyone reported their findings, but so far no one found anything useful. I signed off and turned to Adam, who was looking at a list of names on the wall.

"Who is it that were looking for again?" He asked me.

"Um, I believe his name is...Ivan Vince." I watched him look over the names carefully. I knew he was onto something, but I wanted him to see it for himself first. From what I saw earlier, and what he told me, Chase has probably been hard on him.

"Hey I found his name! Right here." I snapped out of my thoughts to see what Adam was on about.

"Found what?"

"Ivan's office number. Right here, see?" He pointed near the end of the list of the left side of the board, and right there, in small block letters, was the name Ivan Vince.

"That's great Adam, good job. I'll radio Chase to let him know-"

"Wait," He said, interrupting me. Normally I would have stared down anyone who did, but with Adam, I couldn't. Even if he is older than me, he is like the little brother I always wanted and never had, being the youngest and all. "Can I tell him? I want to show Chase that I am capable of more than just heavy lifting."

"Of course." I smiled.

"Hey Chase!" Adam yelled over the radio. I winced and yelped at how loud it was, especially since I am standing so close to him.

_"Adam you don't have to yell! And your supposed to say 'Adam To Chase, over' first!"_

"Why?" Adam asked.

_"Because- never mind. What do you want?" _I rolled my eyes, and suddenly had the urge to punch him. Could he be any more rude?

"Guess what! I found out where Ivan's office is." The line went quiet for a while, but Adam's face of victory didn't falter.

_"You...what?"_ I sighed, unable to contain myself.

"Adam found where Ivan's office is, Chase. Some bionic sense's you have. Get a hearing aid." I motioned for Adam to continue.

"It's on the fifth floor, office number 509." Adam finished. Chase said they would check it out, all the while James and Jacob had been silent. I tried to radio them, but I guess their devices were turned off. Giving up, I radioed Chase to let him know we were on our way down to the basement.

"Well, I guess since we aren't going to find anything around here, we should check out the basement?" I asked, feeling my stomach twist. Adam's face turned a shade paler, and I knew that he felt the same. He nodded and we silently walked back to the basement doors. I opened them again, and we both stared down them. This time, since we switched on the lights, there were bare light bulbs illuminating the stairway. It made it look like a scene from a horror movie more so than anything. I definitely didn't want to go down, and from his fast breathing I could tell Adam didn't either.

"You know something?" I whispered. Adam looked at me. "I'm afraid of the dark sometimes too," It was probably one of the biggest confessions I would, and could, ever make. I couldn't believe that I had only known Adam about, a day and a half, and already I was spilling my guts. But this was something we shared, and I didn't want Adam to feel useless. _Why do I care so much...?_

"Really?" Adam asked, looking surprised. "But you're so...?"

"Organized?" I mocked Chase.

"Actually I was going to go for vicious." What I couldn't believe, was that he was serious.

"I don't tell anyone, because I'm afraid they'll think I'm a fraud." I said. We stood there a moment.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one. And I feel like if I'm afraid of the dark, then I'm the reason we fail." I nodded, showing I was listening. "Wow, now I know why I don't ever want Chase's chip. These feelings are already making me over think. If I had his, I'd probably be dead." I laughed.

"Ready?" I asked. I knew one way or another, we had to go down there. But I was surprised when a small smile broke across his face.

"Yup," He smiled. "I mean, if your afraid of the dark, and can do all the stuff that you do, then I can do this." I scowled.

"Yes, and let's keep this little conversation to ourselves. Otherwise, I just might have to kill you." Adam looked horrified.

"Are you serious?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. Now come on!" Tugging on his hand, together we marched down the stairs.

* * *

**There you go folks! Once again, sorry for the late update.  
Hope you are all having a great summer! I will try to update, now that I have time, within now and the 20th. Next chapter is in Chase's point of view. **

**Read and Review!**

**~monkey87**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here is chapter seven, and we are back in Chase's point of view. Thanks for all the views! By the way, has anyone seen the new Lab Rats episode? Is it just me, or if Chase getting cuter by the episode?

**Also, ** on a more story related note, now that school is over, I am going to take my time with this story, as in a sense that the chapters themselves are going to be more relaxed, more spaced out. I want to take time with them to make them better, and to really get the story on a roll. We, people, are still in the very early stages. I am still going to update every week, now that I have time, but the chapters are going to be less...Rushed. I really want to make a long story this time, something that will last longer than eleven chapters.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I think I forgot to put one in last chapter. But I have already put it out there that I own nothing, so I am probably not going to put these in the chapters anymore. But just in case: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**

* * *

**CHASE**

"And further more," Bree continued ranting. "If you keep up like this, what do you think Davenport will say? He definitely wont be impressed." Bree was giving me grief about the way I have treated Adam. I agreed with her. And I didn't need those few whacks on the head she gave me earlier to figure that much out.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I mumbled, really not knowing what to say. I just continued to shift through the contents of Ivan's desk, still looking for any signs of that mad-man Richmond contacting him. So far, no such luck.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." Gritting my teeth, I just kept on looking. We stayed silent for a while, while she looked through the cabinets, drawers and files.

My mind kept flitting about to how we are going to make this whole 'team' thing work. The government knows about Ashley, James and Jacob. But they don't know about us, and I kind of like it that way. I don't want to be used as a weapon at their dispense. And having to kill people...I don't think I could do that. That's another thing, having to watch these teenagers, _teenagers - _still not considered adults, kill people. What if they told the government about us? Ashley doesn't want to work with us, so would she go that far as to exposing us? Shaking my head, I pushed that thought aside. I saw her with Jack, she was very close to him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. But the government thing stayed on my mind. We would be waiting hand and foot on them, having to put our normal lives on hold. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my bionics. But I love the normal life I get to live; going to school, going to the movies - all the stuff your supposed to do as a teenager. It would all be taken away.

_'Just focus on the task at hand!'_

I kept scoping his desk, occasionally having to squint under his poor lighting. I'm guessing from the big window behind his desk that faces the east, he got most of his light from outside. I flipped open files, dug around in the side table beside his desk that a goldfish was swimming around in. It was filled with pens, paperclips, a coffee cup and candy wrappers (if his desk is like this, I don't want to see his house.) So far, nothing that links him to Richmond.

"Hey, how did the figure out that Richmond was in contact with this guy?" I asked Bree. She was sitting on the floor, sorting through his paper recycling, and carefully picking through his garbage with a look of disgust.

"According to Jack, a letter that Richmond had sent to Ivan was apprehended. Eww, gross!" She yelped, and through a dripping wrapper (I don't think that it was water) across the room. I ducked just before it smacked me in-between the eyes.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry," She didn't sound sorry. "I'm asking Davenport to make me new gloves. I don't want to use these even after their washed." I ignored her glove problems.

"But what if Ivan was just, I don't know - doing Richmond's taxes? This is an office for a charter accountant. Why would they report that?" She thought for a moment, before going back to digging in the recycle bin.

"Good question. Anyway, it was reported. But apparently the government didn't want to raise suspicion that they are onto Richmond." I paused in the middle of searching the last drawer in the right side of his desk. Something didn't make sense. I leaned my hands on the edge, thinking.

"So they sent it to Ivan anyway? Richmond already knows that the heat is on." Bree shrugged.

"I don't know Chase. I guess that's why they sent Jack's kids." Bree didn't see it, but my face fell. Of course, in the end, Jack's kids would get the credit for solving the mystery of the decade. Oh well, I guess I can't have both the glory and a normal life.

I continued my search through the rest of his drawers. Finding nothing, I hacked into his computer, and tried to see if there were any documents or emails saved. Nothing. I looked through his mail, too, but I didn't find a single letter. I was hoping to find any traces of evidence that Ivan really is in cahoots with Richmond. I was let down. With a frustrated groan, I stood up.

"Bree, I can't find anything-." _Ping! _I looked down by my foot to see the tip of my boot under the desk. I mentally slapped myself when I saw that the space underneath the desk was big enough to hide something. "Never mind. I think I just did."

Bree whipped her head towards me before getting up and making her way over. "What was that? It sounded like you hit the side of a car." Getting down on my hands and knee's, I stuck my hand underneath his desk, and felt around until I bumped my fingers against something. Grabbing it and pulling it out, I looked down at my hands to see that I was holding a black metal box. I tipped it side to side, trying to find any labels, but there wasn't anything.

"It's kinda heavy," I said, setting it down on the desk. Opening it, I saw that it was a bunch of papers and letters. I lifted an envelope that was already open (all of them were) and looked at the address.

"Jackpot."

* * *

We spent ten minutes making sure that everything in the box held all, or most, of the information that Richmond had been sending Ivan. I quickly stuffed it into my mission bag, and turned to Bree.

"Okay, radio James and Jacob to see if they found something that Ivan might have hidden. I'll get a head start down to the basement, Adam wasn't picking up, neither was Ashley."

"But I thought we weren't going to split up?"

"We don't have time. I want to get this back to Davenport. And Jack." Before she could get another word out, I bolted out of the office, and ran down the stairs.

I finally reached the entrance to the basement, and I skidded to a stop. Looking down at the gruesome steps, a sudden chill crept its way into my bones. I have a very bad feeling. I switched on my radio, only to almost pull it out because Bree was yelling.

"Chase!"

"What?!"

"Where are you? How did you get to the basement entrance?" Her voice sounded rushed, and she also sounded out of breath.

"Just head down the main hallway, then turn left once you hit the front office. Why what's going on?"

"Hang on, I'm coming." Not a second later, Bree was beside me. The wind she caused when she ran here made an echo down the basement steps. I shuddered.

"No one answered over the radio, and when I went down to James and Jacobs levels, it was a mess! Everything was thrown everywhere, and both of them were no where in sight. There must have been an attack." My eyes widened. Quickly I tried Ashley and Adam again, but no answer. I turned my gaze to Bree.

"Let's get down there." She nodded, and took the lead. I nearly slipped a couple of times on the damp stairs. Finally we came upon a pair of grimy double doors, which we pushed open. Inside, there was a tunnel that went a little ways down, and at the end, I saw light. _I really hope I don't die, because the irony of this is too much for me to handle..._"Come on," I whispered. Slinking our way down the walls, we made sure to keep quiet. The walls were slimy and wet, and I really wonder if the health department even knew if there was a basement. Or if they even inspected this place regularly, there was enough smells and disgusting sites to make me gag.

We came out at the end of the tunnel, behind a bunch of crates and dusty boxes stacked as high as Adam. There was a thin space between them, big enough for someone to walk through. And on the other side the light was brighter.

"Psst!" I sharply turned my head to the right to see Ashley. She was frantically gesturing for us to come follow her, and then she took off around some more boxes. I looked at Bree and together we quickly but quietly followed her. As we did, the height of the boxes seems to decrease, and soon we were ducking. We finally stopped, and I realized that she had led us to Adam.

"Where were you guys?" I murmured, relieved to see them both, more so Adam, in one piece and out of trouble. "We've tried to reach you-" Ashley turned around and soundlessly slapped her hand to my mouth. She put a finger to her lips, and 'hushed' me again.

I could not believe her. The nerve! I tried to tell her that, but she pressed her hand tighter, and gave me a warning look before pointing to the right and removing her hand. With a final glare, I looked at what she was pointing at. Keeping my head low behind the boxes, I finally observed the rest of the basement. It was just like the stairs - dark, grungy, slimy...All around horrifying and disgusting - but what caught my attention was the scene unfolding in the middle. There, sitting back to back on two wooden chairs, was James and Jacob gagged, bound and unconscious. Surrounding them were about ten men, all busy moving boxes on to trolleys.

"What happened?!" I asked, ducking down. Ashley shrugged.

"Well I couldn't get a hold of them," She said gesturing to the two sitting ducks. "Adam and I were just coming down here to check things out, and then we saw these guys." She never took her eyes off her brothers, and I could practically see the wheels in her head turning, trying to form a plan.

"This is bad, really bad." Bree whispered beside me.

"You think?" I whispered. "What are they doing?"

"Moving boxes. Are you blind?" Adam spoke from the other side of Ashley.

"No, really Adam? I can-"

"Stop it!" Ashley hissed, and pulled us both down behind the boxes and slammed us up against the wall. I struggled against her hold around our mission suits she had twisted in her fists. It doesn't feel so comfortable when it's around your throat. "I can't afford you guys to blow this for me. Those are my brother's out there, and I need to think of something quick, before those guys leave. Because when they do, they are either going to take my brothers, or blow this place sky high. They still haven't decided yet." Abruptly letting go, she went back to observing the workers. Adam was immediately up and beside Ashley. I looked at Bree, and she just gave me look that said _'not my problem, bro.' _And then turned around at also watched. Resentfully, I placed myself back in my spot between both girls.

"Hey! Get a move on with them boxes, eh? Richmond don't like to be kept waiting! He's a very busy man, you know?" One man said. He was hefty, and clearly seemed to be the boss. "How many more parts you got there Jim?" He called. I looked over at a twig lifting a box that weighed three times what he did. Maybe even ten.

"About four more Ned." Jim huffed, and plopped the box on the trolley.

"Them all of it?" Ned asked and made his way over to Jim.

"What do you think are in the boxes?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Ashley whispered. "But at least now we know that this is Richmond's men and his stuff. You getting all this Adam?"

"Yup." I looked over to see Adam recording everything. I furrowed my brows.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him, gesturing to the small cam-corder.

"It's Ashley's." He whispered. "Now be quiet! I'm focusing!" I couldn't believe that in just under two hours, Ashley had already got Adam to work more productively then I ever had.

"Ok, their loading up the last few boxes and are leaving." Bree said, sounding panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"_We_ are not going to do anything." Ashley said, and ducked down, motioning for us to do the same. "You guys can't be seen. I'm going to go alone."

"What?" I almost shouted. I could already feel my eyes beginning to bulge. This girl is crazy, absolutely insane. Calling out deranged orders like this, and just expecting us to go along with it. "You can't possibly take on all those guys by yourself!" I exclaimed. "I know that one guy is as scrawny as a branch, but those other guys are as big as buffalos-!"

"You guys don't get it." Ashley said interrupting me. I sighed and put my head in my hands. She is impossible.

"No, Ashley." Bree said softly. Good. Maybe she can talk some sense into this girl before _I _go mad. "Chase is right, you can't take them all on yourself, even if you can transform."

"You still don't get it!" Ashley said shaking her head. "I'm trying to protect you guys." I had to look at her twice and blink to make sure she was really there and saying those words.

"Protecting us?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, which is her way of saying (_'No, I'm just going to feed you to the sharks. Of course you moron!')_, and then nodded. "Protect us from what-?" A loud clattering noise sounded from over the boxes, and we looked to see that the men dropped a box. It's contents were a bunch of some metal pieces. My brain was working over time, and I felt my nerves to wracked at the moment to figure out what they were. But I saw Adam take a picture. But I saw James stir a bit, and slowly he was blinking, and trying to wake Jacob.

"Thank god!" Ashley whispered, relieved, and slunk down back to our small huddle. "Look, we need one of those guys out there," she said pointing to the men now picking up the last box, which was heavy and required four men to lift it. "To bring in for questioning. I don't know if you remember, _Chase, _but my brothers and I work for the government. They are also in on this assignment. As far as the Government knows, only three bionic kids exist. See what I'm getting at?" Ashley was suddenly very anxious. She kept looking over to the guys, and then back at us.

"No." Adam said blankly.

"Adam," Ashley said turning to him I noticed she didn't talk to him like most people did. "If those guys see you three, who are not supposed to exist, if one of them is questioned, they will bring up that there were six of us. And then the government will find out about you." It took a moment, but I could see by his reaction that he got it.

"Then the government will try to control us!" I nodded gravely.

"They _will _control you. They'll own you." She said. " Adam, keep that camera on them, even after I start fighting. Now stay here!" She began to get up, but I not-so-gently yanked her back down.

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, wing it. James is up, and I think Jacob is coming around. Once I get them free they can help me." She tried to stand up again, but I hauled her back to a sitting position. And she didn't look to pleased by this.

"What are we supposed to do?" She pulled her arm from my grip, and huffed.

"I don't now Chase! Find a way to help from back here. Use that telekinesis thing or whatever it is you have to." She gave a pointed look.

"But-"

"But nothing! We really need those guys for questioning. This could be a major lead for us! And if they see you, then I'm going to have to destroy that chance!" She hissed, stood up, and pounced over Bree before taking off to the entrance between the boxes that we saw earlier. I didn't stop her, because she was right. I sighed, and kept watch over the boxes.

"What did she mean destroy?" Adam asked Bree.

"She meant that if those guys saw us, then she will have to kill them, which means killing off our chance at any lead."

"Oh," Adam said and went quiet. The men were all busy over by the trolley, finishing picking us some of the smaller pieces. I watched as Ashley quietly ran over to James and Jacob. Jacob still looked a little groggy, and after untying James, she untied him. James tried to help him up, but from the looks of it, Jacob wouldn't be standing up straight. Instead, he fell unconscious again, and I couldn't watch what happened next. When he fell to the floor, he knocked his chair over with a loud _thud! _

"Oh my god." I whispered, and I heard Bree suck in a breath. Everyone was frozen. Whipping my head to the men, I saw them looking over at Jacks kids. They were caught.

"Hey!" Ned yelled, he looked at the rest of the beasts and shouted, "Get them!" And they charged. Ashley said something to James and pointed to the boxes. He began running over to the small entrance, knocking over boxes. Some guys tried to follow, but an ear shattering roar ripped through the air like fireworks. I stood up, and saw that Ashley transformed into a tiger, and was blocking the entrance.

"You guys!" I heard James voice, and then I saw him come running with Jacob, who is looking very pale, in his arms. "I think he got hit really hard in the head, he can't even keep his eyes open. Watch him!" He placed Jacob beside Adam, and without even stopping to hear what we had to say, hopped effortlessly over the boxes, and joined Ashley. Richmond's cronies were attempting to shoot her down, but she kept shifting animals, confusing them, and ten when they least expected it, coming up behind them as a gigantic cat and clawing them from behind. But even with her fancy bionics, she was still outnumbered, and loosing badly.

"We got to jump in you guys." I said, watching as James took on a few people who were behind Ashley, who has momentarily shifted back into a tiger, and using his mind control. I admit, even in the midst of a full on battle, it was amazing to see him make some guys suddenly start to freak out. At the same time, I wanted to know what James had made them see, and secretly afraid of what it was. It must be awful, worse than any nightmare. The men were withering and screaming on the floor like fish out of water, and frying in the sun. But I knew James couldn't take on more than a few men before he burned out. "Their getting pummelled!"

"But what About Jacob? And what about what Ashley said?" Bree asked from beside me. "We can't leave him alone." She was right. I looked over at Adam, who was still recording it all. Wait a minute...

"Adam, Ashley gave you direct orders to stay here and record everything, right?" I asked.

"Yup." He said.

"So your going to follow them, right?" Adam looked at me.

"Of course! I mean, beside the fact that she's actually nice to me, she get's kind of scary when she's mad." He said, and shuddered. "Wait! Did I just say that while this thing was filming! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Ashley!" He said, pointing the camera at him. I walked over and pointed it back on the fight.

"Ok, watch Jacob while you're at it," I said, then turned to Bree and we took off to the box entrance. We slipped in, and Bree raced over to James, who was staggering and holding his head. He must still be recovering from the blow he took earlier. I ran to Ashley's side (Bree abandoned me to go help James) and took out a guy who was on her back. She had been clawing around her, trying to rip him off. But like I said, these guys, save for Jim, were like buffalos. Once he was off, I used my force field, shrinking it down in my hands, and taking our a pair that was rushing me. They flew back and hit a wall of boxes, which collapsed around them.

"What," Ashley said, sounding annoyed, while transforming back. Her hair that was tied back was out of its pony and she had to keep flipping it off her eyes. "Are you doing? I told you and Bree to stay back there with Adam!"

"I'm helping! I couldn't just stand there and let you take on all these guys by yourself." I argued back, and threw one guy with greasy blond hair aside. I turned to see her glaring at me with her hand's on her hips.

"Now I can't bring Ned into custody!" She yelled.

"We can still bring Ned in, just dispose of these other guys...Your way." I swallowed the bile that was rising in the back of my throat. Ashley looked more annoyed than ever, and even though I knew it was wrong, I felt a little satisfaction. Suddenly, she jumped to the other side of me, and held off two burley men from attacking my back. I heard heavy footfall's behind me, and when I turned, I had just enough time to deflect a punch. I could feel myself wearing out, and the sudden urge to blame Ashley struck home.

"Oh yeah," I laughed bitterly while finishing off the first guy. "Easiest mission we'll ever get. Good thing we were _prepared _like I discussed, right Ashley?" I turned to see her snap a guys neck with a sickening crunch. She faced me for a moment, and in that moment, she managed to give me the most menacing, fire fuelled glare that made me wish I kept my mouth shut. But at the same time, I didn't care.

"Well _sorry. _I didn't expect to get into a fight tonight. But did you stretch Chase?" She asked. I looked at her confused, only to see her circling this other guy, before pouncing on his back. I spun my attacker around, just to keep an eye on her.

"What are you talking about?" She looked up and gave me this sickly sweet smile, before plunging the guys own knife into his back. She jumped down and walked over to me, just as I finally got this buffalo unconscious.

"Well, I mean if you're an organized person, then you can't forget to make sure that your muscles are ready too!" I suddenly had the urge to bang my head against the wall. She rolled her eyes, and dashed over to one of the guys who were starting to come around. She jumped, and in mid-air, transformed into some gigantic cat. I was to steamed to see what kind. Maybe a leopard, maybe a new species that has spots, I don't know.

"Hey you!" I turned around and saw a guy wielding a metal pipe my way. I shielded myself with my force field, and watched as the guy flew back and away from me. He landed on top of another guy who was advancing on Bree. I turned back to Ashley to see she had mauled the, dare I say 'poor', guy to death. She trotted off him, and turned to me.

"This isn't the time or place to be doing this Ashley!" I exclaimed. I can't believe that in the middle of a fight, that we are having a fight. A low rumbling re-bounded out from her throat, and I admit, it did kind of scare me. But I folded my arms across my chest. "Stop acting so immature." I hissed. All that shifting bodies and minds must be the reason she's so crazy. She growled at me one more time, this time baring her teeth and stalked up to me. I stood my ground. I looked down at her when she was right in front of me. In the blink of an eye, she was back to her normal self.

"Then stop getting in my way!" She retorted, her brown eyes still on fire. I opened my mouth to tell her that we are supposed to be working as a team, but suddenly her expression changed from furious to horrified.

"Move!" She shouted, and pushed me to the side just as a buffalo came barreling past me, and trampled over Ashley. She didn't get out-of-the-way in time. When she pelted him on the back of the head with her arm, he slashed out with his knife, slicing her in the rib. She crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. Quickly kneeling beside her, I surrounded us with my force field, holding it with one hand. Ashley was holding her side, blood seeping from between her fingers.

"Here, let me see." I said, reaching for her wound, but she pushed away from me.

"No, go get Ned. I'm fine, I don't need help." Trying to stand up, she ended up falling back down. Sighing, I gently hauled her to her feet, ignoring her protests. She leaned heavily against me. I looked over at Bree and James. They just finished cornering a group of guys. Bree had dashed off somewhere, probably to Adam. James was still standing over the pile of men. I called out to him, and when he turned and saw Ashley, he ran over.

"Oh god," He said, looking at the side of Ashley's mission suit, now covered in her blood. I watched as he ripped off the shirt of the guy who got Ashley. James took the guys knife, and I turned away as he plunged it deep into the guys chest. I heard him shriek, and then he went quiet. I looked back over to see it twisted in his chest.

"Some of those guys were calling for back up, we need to get out of here now. We aren't ready to handle another fight." He breathed, hurriedly trying the ripped shirt around Ashley's torso. I noticed his actions were more clumsy, and he was breathing harder with each word. "I'm going to grab Ned. Take Ashley and the rest back to the jet, I'll be there soon, just need to take care of something.." James voice lost that relaxed posture, and it was suddenly commanding. I decided not to ask what he was going to do. Nodding, I gently scooped the barely alert girl into my arms.

Adam came plundering through the boxes, sending them flying in all different directions. He had Jacob slung over his shoulder like a sac of potato's.

"Let's go!" Bree shouted, and I rushed over. Looking back at James before I went through the boxes, I saw he had put all Richmond's men, save for Ned, in a pile and was standing over them. Holding Ashley closer, I maneuvered my way around some of the heavy boxes, and then we were all rushing up the stairs.

"What's James doing?" Bree shouted.

"I don't know." I said, but I had a sinking suspicion that what he was doing would take a toll on him later.

"Is he coming?" Adam asked. We all momentarily paused at the top of the stairs, and looked down. I quickly looked at Ashley to see her normally slightly tanned skin has gone completely pale, and she was unconscious. Suddenly James came into view, taking the stairs two at a time. He saw us, and urged us to keep going. With him on our tail, we raced for Jack's jet. Ashley had been wrong about this being the easiest mission we'll get. It's the toughest mission yet!

As I saw James running, I noticed he was slightly staggering. "You alright?" I called to him. He nodded and continued to tell me to keep going. When we got to our ride, James tossed Ned in the back, and I carefully put Ashley on one of the benches, propping her head on a pillow beside Bree, who reached out and steadied the unconscious girl against her. You know, when she isn't all up in your face, she isn't that bad.

Adam strapped Jacob in one of the seats, and he leaned against the window. If this was under different circumstances, he would have just looked like someone who fell asleep from the ride. Before I was about to sit, I saw James lean against the now closed-door, reaching a hand out to steady him, and using the other one to grip his head.

"Your definitely not alright," I said, getting back up. "You can't fly like this!"

"Then how are we going to get out of here? We are wasting time sitting here!" He breathed, hissing in pain. Finally he got to a vertical standing.

"Adam just got his licence!" Bree announced from her place beside Ashley. "Let Adam drive, and you sit up front with him James and show him the way back."

"This is a plane Bree! Adam just got his license for a _car_!"

"Technically, it's a jet." Adam interjected. "And how bad could it be?" Very bad, I wanted to say. We could all die.

"No, let him." James wheezed beside me. "I'll help him as much as I can, but I can't fly right now."

"Well," I sputtered," Don't you have an override switch? So Jack can take over the steering or something? Even a computer?" I asked hopefully. James shook his head at me, and gave a weak smile.

"No, sorry bud." He coughed. "Were all trained to be able to fly. Normally, there's one of us who is available and would take over, but since Jacob and Ashley are...Immobile, at the moment, I say Adam's all we got." Everyone looked at me. As much as I would love to point out now wasn't probably a good time for Adam to be driving, considering we have two passengers who are badly injured, and his driving might just give James a bigger headache, but I really didn't see another way. I jumped in beside Jacob, tightly fastened my seat belt _tightly_, and gripped the seat in front of me.

"Alright, let's do this." I closed my eyes after Adam helped James to the cockpit. We waited a few moments, and then the engine was going, and we were moving.

"Hello everyone, this is your pilot speaking, please fasten your seat belts as we are taking off now!" I heard Adam holler over the intercom. We finally took off. I hope we get there in one piece.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. **

**Did anyone notice something that Chase felt about Ashley that was similar to how she felt about him last chapter? Ha, I noticed it after I re-read this chapter.**

_"Well, I mean if your an organized person, then you can't forget to make sure that your muscles are too!" I suddenly had the urge to bang my head against the wall._

**Anyway, please read and review! They are greatly welcome!**

**~ monkey87**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello beautiful readers! **

**First I'd like to say a huge thank you to a couple of reviewers:**  
_**Sara -** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like the story, and I'm also glad your a fan of Chase and Ashley. _  
_** To anon guest -** Thank you for enjoying my story! And for being patient, I keep typing the chapter, and than I re-write it to see what looks better...I'm indecisive.**  
****And to the anon guest who sent me this review: **__get them together...update  
_**Your amazing. You literally made my day. I'm not going to tell you "Patience, young grasshopper." Or "Patience is a virtue," because I have been very impatient while waiting for PJO: Sea of Monsters. I am afraid I have pushed my mother to the brink of insanity with all my 'self-heard' conversations about it.**

**So here is chapter eight, hope y'all like it. By the way, just a quick non-story related note, but doesn't 'Room 8' kind of sound like 'Roommate'? I guess it depends on how it's said...I've been watching Gilmore Girls. **

* * *

**CHASE**

To say that we are in trouble is an understatement. We are in a hole. A deep, dark hole that Big D and Jack dug themselves, and than pushed us in. Now here we sit in Jack's parlor. It's quiet nice. I noticed that Jack's decorating style is the exact opposite of Davenport. Instead of modern, it's very old-fashioned. But it looked so well put together it looked, well, new. It had the same color scheme as his office, except the fireplace was a lot bigger. Sitting here in the fancy room made the earlier events seem...Unreal.

Ashley is laying on a twin day bed that Jack wheeled in and placed in front of the fireplace, and is currently changing her old bandage around her wound. It turned out she had got sliced right at her waist. It was deeper then we thought, and probably more painful. Just as we were walking down the hatch from the landing pad, Ashley woke up. I was holding her while walking down the stairs from the roof, and she almost gave me a heart attack when she started screaming.

_"You're lucky it didn't go any deeper," Jack had fussed, and hauled her shaking body from my arms and onto the table in his office. Immediately blood stained the glass table, and when I looked down at my mission suit I saw there was more blood than before. I had since changed, digging out my spare clothes from my back-pack I brought and having a quick shower. "When it comes to fighting with your brothers your more fluent with dodging than Anne is with those robot sales-men on the phone." He laid her down on the table while Big D came bounding over with supplies to treat her wound._

_"Yeah, well," She hissed through her teeth. "I was clearly off the ball tonight wasn't I?" Even through her pain, she still had enough juice to have a comeback. Now I'm truly amazed._

Jack is furious with Ashley. Even though I have only known him briefly, this is the angriest I have ever seen him. Jack just doesn't seem to be the type to get angry. Sure he's serious when it comes to this mission, as I've observed. But he just looks so at ease, that seeing him all flustered threw me off.

"And further more," He said, sounding annoyed while he finished tying off the bandage and turned around to face us. My eyes scanned over to Davenport who was clearing away the disinfectant for Ashley's wound. I thought she was going to shatter her teeth when Jack had dabbed it on her cut. "I hope you all realize that if you hadn't left when you did, who knows what would have become of you all. Ashley, you probably would have bled to death, who knows what would have happened to James, or you Jacob!" Jack worried, sitting down in the master armchair and laid back, covering his eyes with his hands. It was silent for a moment, except for the crackling fire. Donald went and sat beside Bree and Adam on the other couch.

It's been eight hours since we got back. Dawn was beginning to break, and school would be starting in a couple hours. The parlor sofa's were cleaner than a hospital, and extremely comfy. I haven't had a chance to rest yet, and the sofa that I'm sitting on seemed to be calling my name. If it wasn't for Jacob sitting between me and Anne, I think that I would have cuddled into the (equally comfy and soft) throw pillows like a puppy.

Ashley still laid there in front of the fire, on the day bed. She almost looked dead. But she turned her head, and once again I found myself turning away from her stare. Instead I looked at Jacob who had his head laid on the back of the sofa, and had an annoyed expression on his face. When he came around and found out that he had missed everything, he looked really upset. Then erupted into a rant about how he was useless. And when he found out about Ashley, he stormed out of the Lab (Jack and Donald had looked him over to make sure he was okay. He did have major headache though) and disappeared until recently when Jack called us all down.

"Ashley," Jack suddenly spoke. "You need to remember that you are still part of a team. You keep letting your pride get in the way, and even though you are bionic, you can't take a mission on all by yourself. Especially this one." There was no snide remark from Ashley's spot. The steel in Jack's voice froze us all. "I refuse to stand by and watch this mission fail, again, just because you can't seem to get along. James still hasn't woken up! We don't know when he is going to wake up! Can't you see these consequences?"

James, also been hit over the head, had collapsed in the middle of the lab when Big D and Jack were fussing over Ashley, trying to get the bleeding to stop. He had over done himself, still being a bit disoriented from the whack he got on his head, and then erasing the memory of all those men (he told Donald quickly, who had met us on the landing pad.) He out did himself, and his brain hit max capacity. That was eight hours ago he collapsed. And he still hasn't woken up.

"I'm very disappointed in you three, too." Davenport started. "And Chase, on the way here I told you to ease up on Adam." He scolded me. I kept my gaze low, because I remember that conversation all to well. And then Bree lecturing me on it during the mission.

"And now you come back, and you guys are hauling all Jack's kids in behind you? What happened?" Bree, Adam and I all looked at each other. "Well? You guys don't seem to have that many injuries."

"That was my fault," Ashley panted, trying to get into a sitting position. "I wanted to get a few of those men in for questioning. We only got the one, but I was trying to keep them out of sight."

"Why?" Davenport wondered. Ashley was about to open her mouth again, but I interrupted her.

"Because if any of the guys that go in for questioning with the feds say that they saw six of us kids, then we would be found out." I looked over at Adam and Bree who nodded. "She was protecting us, but we interfered anyway."

"You stole my story," Ashley mumbled and looked the other way towards the parlor entrance when I glanced at her.

"It's true though." Bree said. "And I think that James got to Ned's memory before he...Passed out."

"Well," Davenport went on. "Jack's right. Chase and Ashley," Ashley still wasn't looking at anyone, but I knew she was listening. "You guys are apart of a team. Start treating each other with respect. We have had to many of these conversations." We both nodded.

"Tonight was a close call," Jack warned. "If you two don't pull it together, the whole team could end up dead-Yes Anne?" He said suddenly. I turned to see that Anne had raised her hand momentarily to get Jack's attention.

"What they are trying to say, kids," Anne's voice chided in, and sat up straighter. Anne is a very petite woman (about five foot four, just two inches shorter than Ashley) Her hair is one shade darker than her eyes, which are a warm caramel. She had a nice smile to. I picture her to be the type of mom to have freshly baked brownies waiting for you when you get home, as well as being able to capture everyone's attention. Her style is very classy and clean. Like a modern Audrey Hepburn or April Netto. Hey, I do watch old movies. I find it very interesting, the amount of technology they had back then.

"If we can't team up and work together, then Richmond will win. No one knows what he wants, or what he is capable of. It's up to us to defeat him." She _is_ really great at holding the room's attention. "You all have something to contribute. Imagine how much stronger you all will be together. All you have to do is get along."

Each of us was nodding, and she gave a toothy grin and then trained her eyes on Ashley. Turning towards her, I saw that she was staring at Anne thoughtfully. "Ashley, darling, I know your upset. But I know you can do this, yes?" It took a moment, but soon a small smile crossed Ashley's features, a nice change, and she nodded. Anne clapped her hands, and said she would be right back, and left to check on James.

"Well, we should just let Anne do all the talking." Big D observed. Then he turned to us. "Alrighty, so what did you guys get?"

"I got everything on tape. What those guys were doing and saying, the fight, it's all right here. That's also why I wasn't...Helping." Adam announced, quiet towards the end, and tossed the small camcorder to Jack. He stared at it for a moment before heaving a tired sigh.

"Well, we'll have to edit this and get rid of the evidence that you three were there." Jack declared while pointing at me and my siblings. "As for Ned, well an agent came and got him while you guys were cleaning up. He's going in for questioning."

"I don't know," Jacob broke in. "I don't think that he would know a lot about what Richmond is up to. Same for all those other guys. Richmond is a very secretive and cryptic man. Why would he tell some simple workers his business?"

"That's a good point," Bree chimed in.

"Well, it still can't hurt to have him in for questioning." Ashley said, getting defensive about her plan.

"Yes it was," Donald agreed. "Regardless, we now have some, though vague, evidence." He took the camcorder from Jack who handed it over.

"Yup," Jack nodded. "It's a start." He settled back into his chair. "So for now, you three best keep to the down low for a bit," He said gesturing to us again. "Just incase James didn't do a throughout job. I don't know what kind of shape he was in near the end, but from the looks of it, something tells me it wasn't to good."

"Okay. What can we do in the mean time?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I have _plenty _of stuff in mind for you guys. Don't think your off the hook so easily. Training, and helping me with the lab are near the top of that list, now that Jack and I are busy planning." Big D announced, while shutting the camcorder.

"Aww, man." Adam slumped in his seat. I sighed. I'm in for one heck of a lecture.

"These guys are in for a heck of a time too," Jack said, and stood up.

"How do you guys get punished? Scrubbing the lab floors?" I asked Jacob, while giving Davenport a pointed look. Jacob shook his head.

"No, we are actually going to be spending a lot of time with the feds now for the next week." He laid half of his body down where Anne had sat. "Double time. School work, and mission work. Yay." He flung a throw pillow over his face. Ashley snorted from her seat. She had gone back to laying down again.

"Don't sound so excited, Jake. Your enthusiasm makes me feel like gagging." She said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to talk to the government?" Bree asked. When neither of them answered her, Jack filled us in.

"If on a mission they find anything like they did tonight, they have to give full on reports. Especially if their on a case like this one. It's pretty brutal. They can barely keep their eyes open at school the next day."

"They run us hard," Jacob whined. He sat back up, putting the pillow behind his back. "I mean, we have to report every mission. But usually, their small because we don't find a lot of stuff. Just write it up and send it in. I swear," He said, suddenly raging. His face was red from breathing beneath the pillow. "When we catch Richmond, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Do you have any idea how many reports were going to have to write? So far we have only had two meetings with the feds!" He shouted, exasperated.

"Were going to have a lot more, now that we got leads." Ashley mumbled.

"I can't take this anymore." Jacob snapped. "I'm going to bed. Good night!" I could see the air around his hands crackling from the energy he must have absorbed. If he is anything like Ashley, I don't think I'm going to go around him while he is having a fit anytime soon.

"Well, we best be off. Thanks for everything Jack. We'll all walk you up." While they hugged, the rest of us stood up. Bree went over to Ashley and helped her down.

"Thanks," Ashley whispered, and held her side.

"No problem. I hope you get better."

"Me to. I'll be fine though, don't worry." I watched as Bree gave her a side hug. Thinking about it now, what Ashley did back at the office building was...Thoughtful. She had tried to save us, even.

"And march!" Davenport shouted, pointing towards the door. "Up to the landing strip, and into _my _jet. Now!" Everyone dashed out, except Ashley. She was moving slower because of her wound. I lingered back with her to make sure she didn't fall.

"I'm fine, Mother Goose." She mumbled as we walked behind the group chattering ahead of us. "I don't need you keeping tags on me." I ignored the name she called me, which ironically was the same name that Leo called me sometimes, and continued to walk along her side.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me." I admitted. "If were being honest here."

"Don't worry about it." She said hesitantly. For a moment, I thought she was actually being civil. "Just don't be so stupid next time, and do as I say." And were back at the start. We were silent as we came up to the landing strip on his roof. Yes, roof. If I haven't said this before, I'll say it again. His house is H-U-G-E.

"And, also Ashley," I stopped her before she walked out of the door and onto the roof. She turned to look at me, gazing with curious eyes. She's more like a cat then she probably knows. "Thanks for covering for us in there. About, why we were all..._Un-prepared." _I laughed a bit, but she didn't'. Instead she glanced towards the other's who were climbing into the jet with 'DAVENPORT' written across the side. Finally she looked back at me, and her warm coffee eyes were cold. And usually cold coffee doesn't taste good. Unless it's like an ice-cap or something.

"Look, 'if were being honest here'," Se mocked me. "You pretty much ran the excuse back in there, sharing the blame equally." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, indicating the 'Parlor Scene.' "We may have to work with each other, but that doesn't mean I _want _to. I didn't do any of it for you." That hit me like a wave of Jacob's lightning features. "But if you died, I can already see Jack's disappointment in me, more so than now."

"Why do you get like this?" I asked, suddenly angry. "I'm trying to do what Anne said, because she is right. They're all right! And you know it, but for some strange reason, you keep rebelling. Why?" I could see my glare mirrored on her face.

"Tell the other's I said goodbye." And without another word, she turned, hair swishing and shining in the roof lights, and disappeared back inside the door.

"Chase! Come on!" Adam yelled. "Stop being a slow-poke!" Sighing, I walked to the jet. Were any of us going to get through to her?

* * *

**There you go guys! And I updated in a week! Yes! Hope you all enjoyed it.**  
**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**~monkey87**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad you all are liking the story. Another quick note, I know I have done the 'Ashley' three chapters, and then 'Chase' for three chapters. But I just want you guys to know that it won't always be like that, it's just like that for now, because it's the beginning, and I want to show different aspects on both of the families, and how the mission is going for both sides. Also, I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be a long story, and I am so excited! I have written chapters for later on, and, well...I wish I could just skip to those chapters, but alas...We all, including me, must wait.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**CHASE**

I stared down at my empty lunch tray. Adam, Bree and Leo were all conversing to each other at our lunch table. Even though it's just the four of us, I really didn't feel like being in a crowd. The mission drained me. It's been five days, and all I could think about was taking a giant sleeping pill, and going into hibernation for the rest of the month.

"I still can't believe that there are other bionics!" Leo whispered, flinging his spoon back into his pudding. Some landed on my shirt.

"Leo!" I shouted, reaching for a napkin, and swatting off Adam's offer to lick my shirt clean.

"Sorry- But I am so excited! Finally, new people to hang with instead of you prunes!" Bree gave him a smack on the arm, while I defended myself against Adam's finger trying to get to the pudding spot on my shoulder.

He was practically falling apart with excitement. The first time we met Jack's kids and came home to tell Leo and Tasha, Leo couldn't keep his mouth shut. He immediately demanded to meet them.

_"I'm not just saying this because I want to protect the very nice_ antiques _in his home," Davenport said, prying Leo, who had grabbed his arm in a death grip, off his arm. "You aren't going in there without bubble-wrap!"_

It probably would be best if we just carried Leo around everywhere. While he's wrapped in bubble wrap. Just what I would need, Leo smashing some rare antique artifact, and have Ashley yell at me about me having a destructive family and never being able to replace what he broke. I'm actually very annoyed with her. I tried to do what Jack and Davenport said, being civil and putting our differences behind us. And I thought, with her being hurt and all, that maybe she would have learned her lesson. Maybe even listen. But no, it's either Ashley's way or no way. I angrily pushed my tray away.

"So," Leo interjected. "Does that mean that you guys are all related? Because if this is Big D's brother," He thought aloud, "Then they would both have the same last name. And so would his kids, right? Just like you guys." I shook my head.

"No Leo, just because we have the same last name doesn't mean that we're all related. I mean, us three aren't related," I said, gesturing to Adam and Bree. Leo's face fell. "And Jack's kids aren't related to him." I added, taking out my binder from my bag.

"Oh really now," Leo scoffed. "How do you know?" Leo was suddenly starting to get very annoying.

"Because there's the obvious fact that they all look _nothing _alike-"

"I haven't seen them yet!" He interrupted, raising a finger in the air. I slapped in down. "Hey! Does this make Jack my step uncle?" I left Bree and Adam to deal with this. I quickly stood up and said that I was getting my stuff ready for my next classes. I doubt they heard me, because Leo brought on a whole new batch of questions about the mission. I walked out of the cafeteria faster.

* * *

My feet were dragging me home by time I got back. I just felt like going back to my capsule, and going to sleep. I told Adam and the other's to go ahead of me after school, and said I'd be home soon. Soon clearly meant over an hour later. I was catching up on some extra work, since I had blown off school work for a while. Like I said, Richmond is killing me. And my chances of being multiple things at once.

As soon as I walked through the door, I knew my chance of having a nap was out of the question. Adam and Bree grabbed me by the arms and began to drag me towards the lab. Bree started nagging off my ear again.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" She demanded. "Adam, Leo and I have texted you a bunch of times saying to get your butt home!" I pulled my arm away from her. She was beginning to dig her nails in again, a sure sign that she's angry. I wasn't so successful with Adam.

"No, I was busy." I answered, allowing myself to be dragged. At least it was in the right direction. "What's going on?"

"Davenport has news about that guy we brought in," Adam said beside me. We entered the elevator, and Bree pushed the button. "And he wouldn't tell us anything until you got back. I've been dying here, waiting and you just take your own sweet time! You know that I don't do well when it comes to waiting!" He said impatiently and hauled me out of the elevator. And not to gently, might I add. "We got him Big D!" He shouted, and I winced from the close proximity.

"Chase! Where have you-!" I held up my hand, quickly demolishing any chance at letting him have a go at badgering me about being tardy. I noticed Leo over by Davenport's computer, typing away at something.

"Just get on with it, please. I'm tired and I still have school work." Dropping my bag on the ground, I took a seat by one of the lab tables, and laid my head in my arms. The room went silent for a moment. _A moment. _

"Wow." Adam broke the silence. "Ashley's crankiness is rubbing off on Chase." I rose from my place and glared at him.

"Please, Adam. Can you refrain from insulting me? Just for once?" I asked through my teeth. But in the back of my mind, I did realise that I was acting kind of...Ashley-ish.

"Why?" Adam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You never stop-"

"Alright you two," Donald spoke, interrupting Adam and probably breaking up a potential classic Chase/Adam feud. "That's enough. Now that everyone is here," He gave me a pointed look. "We can continue." Adam stuck his tongue out at me before turning his gaze to the images that Davenport was pulling up on the screen. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the screen.

"Okay," Big D announced. "Ned hasn't filled us in on a lot, but he has given names on other comrades that Richmond has on hand." I realized a minute later that this should have spiked my interest. But I surprised myself when I felt nothing. I must be really tired.

"Who are they?" Bree asked. She was leaning against the table, on the other side of Adam.

"I haven't got all the names yet, but here are a few files on some of them. apparently a lot do have records," Davenport said, surprise etching his voice. He pressed a couple of things, and security footage appeared. "Jack sent me this stuff, not wanting to let anyone know that we are in contact again." On the screen was pictures of the men Ned named. There were some record files, and I was surprised to see some footage that Adam took during our last mission. I could tell the video was heavily edited, but unless you knew what had _actually _went down, nothing unusual seemed to be detected.

"What about Ivan?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Davenport shrugged his shoulders. "As far as I've been informed, they still haven't found him. When they searched his office and his house, everything was empty. Apparently he's gone into hiding." The disappointment that we failed to hail the one thing that we needed most dug deeper then I thought.

"Were Jack's kids there? When Ned was questioned?" I interrupted, saying something for the first time. Davenport gave me a weary look.

"Yes," he said finally. "They've been there since we left, getting questioned and what not." Suddenly rocked out of my tired state, I stared wide-eyed at Big D.

"They've been there for _five _days?!" I sputtered. Davenport nodded, suddenly looking tired. He clicked a few other buttons, and some witness files came up, stating things like: 'This information was retained and told from the perspective of so and so'. I saw three signatures at the bottom of it, and noticed Ashley's right away. It was the last one, but it was definitely the biggest. It almost overlapped James and Jacobs signature.

"Jack sent me this so I can start making a file." I tore my eyes away from Ashley's signature to stare at Davenport.

"You mean they've kept them there this long?" I asked.

"They haven't even gone home?" Bree said, sounding shocked.

"They're going to need a bath when they get home." Leo remarked, finally joining in on our conversation. Adam hastily agreed.

"Good thing they have a lot of bathrooms."

"Jacob wasn't kidding when he said they were in for a heck of a time," Davenport carried on, ignoring Leo and Adam's discussion of how many bathrooms Jack has, and whether or not he has fruit scented soap. "They haven't gone back to school or back to the house. The government is holding them in rooms until they give the sign that they are free to leave."

Jacob's words from earlier in the week ringed in my ears, then I pictured all of them being held in rooms like criminals. I suddenly didn't care that they were getting all the credit. Nothing could put a price on freedom. I felt bad for them, even Ashley. I wonder how she holds up being stuck in a room for a while, considering that no animal likes to be caged.

"What are they doing with the associates?" Leo wondered.

"They are looking for them, and locking them up after questioning."

"Well, at least they got something out of him. Are they charging him?" Bree asked. Davenport nodded, closing up the files and turning off the screen.

"He's being charged with conspiracy or attempt of something I can't remember." He flung his hands in the air. "What I really wanted to say is," He paused. "Even though you are not getting any credit, I am very proud of you." He gave us a smile, and I felt happy I somewhat pleased him. I gave a small smile when he looked at me.

"I know we've gotten off to a bit of a rocky start," I scoffed.

"More like a rock slide. With jagged, protruding rocks ready to pierce your heart the minute they strike you." I said, making sure to make every syllable sound sarcastic. Davenport sighed and gave me a look saying _'Really? You can't just leave it the way it is?' _I shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Anyway," He said, gaining back everyone's attention. "You helped recover the biggest clue we've gotten yet." I ignored people's high-fives. "I'm going to call Jack, see what's going on." I watched him leave the lab, while Leo, Bree and Adam began discussing Jack's kids, and what they must be doing while being held.

"Look," I snapped when they got louder. "Carry on all you want, but can you do it upstairs, please? I'm going to sleep." I know it came out harsher then I had wanted it to, but I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even see straight, I ended up stumbling to my capsule. It took me a moment, but I finally secured myself safely inside. I looked through the glass to see the three leaving, still taking about...Well. Probably everything. Leo still thinks were holding out, so I guess he's grilling them to a crisp, eager to know everything.

I tried to relax, and fall asleep. But the thought that Ivan is out there, probably still helping Richmond didn't ease my worries. After about twenty minutes, I finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Another week has gone by. I have gotten a little more sleep, but not very much. I wasn't as cranky, so some progress was made.

We haven't gone on any missions. Davenport has been talking to Jack, and told us that his kids were finally released and their discussions have lately been revolving around how to improve mission execution.

I have finally got caught up on all the school work, while also helping Adam and Bree. Now I was back to finishing my school work before everyone else, and being the only one without homework on the weekend. Or during the week. In other words, Trent's spit balls were now back, firing at full speed. I reached to the back of my head, removing the left over spit balls. At least we had a long weekend.

"Finally it's Friday!" Leo said, groaning while flopping down on the couch. We just got back, and I was ready to get out of the house and do something fun. We had been training and reviewing information. Quite frankly, I am sick of it. I need a break. "Why don't we go see a movie or something?" Leo suggested.

"Sorry," Bree said, smiling wide. "I got plans. I'm heading tot he mall with my friends to do some...Shopping." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Shopping? For what?" I asked as she sat beside Leo.

"Oh, just...New stuff. My clothes are really out-dated, and nobody can see me in them-." I blocked out the rest of her girl jibber-jabber.

"To the movies!" I shouted, and before we could dash for the door, Davenport came out of the hall, with the phone to his ear.

"Yes, they just got in. I'll tell them, bye." He hung up and walked over to us with a huge smile plastered on his face. This wasn't good.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, guarded. We all took a cautious step backwards.

"Good news everyone!" Big D shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Leo, pack your bubble wrap, because were all going to Jack's for the weekend." My jaw hit the floor.

"YES!" Leo screamed, and bounded over to Davenport, and dropped to his knee's. "Thank you!" He said, before pouncing up, and running off. Probably to pack his bubble wrap.

"We all thought you guys could use a break, and the feds have things under control. And hey, if you need to go on a mission, at least your all together!" Davenport added.

"For what, may I ask," A bitter laugh escaped my lips as I walked up to Davenport, but apparently no one noticed. "Why are we going there? We can just stay here for our 'break'!" I said, surprised I managed to get that sentence out without screaming or yelling it in his face. Clearly no one saw the problem. Adam and Bree looked excited, Leo was probably _frolicking _the whole way to his room, and Davenport had this huge cheesy smile on his face.

"Family bonding. Isn't this great!" I swear I almost fainted. Me and Ashley under the same roof for three days? _Bonding?!_

"Yeah, great." I mocked. "Perfect!" It would be great if I make it out alive. It would be just peachy. Just _dandy._

* * *

**Well, there you go. Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others. I'm trying to make them longer.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! You guys rock!**

**~monkey87**


End file.
